The Accident & The Snowstorm
by jessica.dangerfield.9
Summary: What will be the cost of Dimitri losing control for a millisecond? On the way to Rose's qualifier, Dimitri loses control of the car. And on the way back he loses control of himself?
1. Chapter 1

One

RPOV  
"Dimitri!" I screamed as the car spun out of control and wrapped around a tree. Freaking black ice! My life flashed before my eyes. Well... the last time I'd lost my life replayed itself in my mind. It was too similar, far too similar. Twisted metal, the horrid smell, and the pain all engulfed me yet again. Surely I couldn't escape this time? Surely? My head hurt like all hell and I was hearing voices, an agonised screaming faintly registered in my mind before I passed out.

DPOV  
God damn it! "Roza! Roza, wake up! Please Roza, _please_!" My heart hurt more than my body right now. The girl who I was falling for was unconscious, maybe even dead by my hand. I was the one who'd lost control of the vehicle and now my Rose was paying for it. She'd been through a crash like this before and nearly died because of it, and I had let it happen again.

My senses soon came to me when my shirt couldn't staunch her bleeding head any longer. I dialled 911 and waited for the emergency services to come. How on earth was I meant to tell the Academy I'd (nearly?) killed one of their best novices? Petrov would have my head for hurting Rose. _Hell_! If it was possible I would have _my own head_ for it. How had I let this happen to her? How had I let her be hurt so badly? How had I lost control of the car?

When the ambulance and co arrived I watched in agony with guilt pumping through my veins as they removed Roza carefully. All the while I was numbly answering questions about the accident. Rose was loaded onto a gurney and placed in the ambulance. "I want to ride with her," I said, cutting off the person questioning me and moved towards the dying or maybe even dead girl who had captured my heart against all odds and beyond all logic and reason.  
"Sir, she's in a critical condition and will be rushed into surgery," a paramedic told me.  
"She's my responsibility, I'm riding with her."  
Reluctantly, he let me ride with her. She was covered in cuts, with glass sticking out of most. She had to have broken bones, surely? Still, she seemed as beautiful as ever.

" _How could you, Belikov_!" Petrov screeched when I informed her of the situation since Rose was now stable. Rose had superficial fractures, which I knew would heal faster than the doctors expected, and some head and organ trauma, but that I was hopeful would heal fast too.  
"I don't know, Petrov. It's winter and the roads are dangerous after all. I just don't know how I lost control for a millisecond and the black ice caught me by surprise."  
Petrov muttered unintelligibly before informing me a car would be sent as soon as Rose was discharged. From an Alchemist begrudgingly delivering a replacement one, not the Academy sending another.


	2. Chapter 2

RPOV  
First we crash, then we get caught in a snowstorm on our return journey? How brilliant! Note the sarcasm.  
"Dimitri, pull in at a motel. I don't trust the roads," I ordered. I couldn't care less if I was his subordinate- his student- right now. I felt uneasy and wanted out of this weather, off the road.  
"Rose," Dimitri warned. "We need to get back-"  
"I know that! It's just that it's getting dark and I don't want another near death experience any time soon."  
Dimitri sighed and pulled over at the next motel.  
"Sorry, we only have two rooms and both have a queen bed only," the kind older female receptionist told us.  
Without missing a beat Dimitri agreed to both rooms. I was horrified and felt incredibly foolish for getting my hopes up. _Professional, nothing more._ Of course.

Only Dimitri pulled me to his room when I thought we'd part ways for the night.  
"Why'd you do that, Comrade?"  
"Because the Academy's paying and will check the room type."  
"You could always argue you slept on the floor. Or we took sleeping shifts. What are-"  
I was shut up with a kiss. A hot kiss that resulted in my jacket being thrown on the floor. "Roza," Dimitri murmured desperately. "I'm so sorry I nearly killed you. I'm so, so sorry. I can't live without you, Roza."  
"Prove it," I challenged. "Prove it. I want you to finish the charm, on _our_ terms. Prove to me-"  
His lips crashed down on mine after the battle in his eyes resolved itself. "I love you, Rose. It's foolish to pretend I don't, to believe I can stop myself. I love you. And are you sure you want this?" His eyes bore into mine.  
"I want _you_. _I love you._ " I leaned in and reinitiated the kiss.

Slowly, one by one, our layers removed themselves. When he was in his boxers and I was in my undies and bra, he picked me up as he had the night of the charm and took me to the bed.  
"You are so incredibly, unbearably beautiful, Roza," Dimitri murmured against my cheek. "I love you so much it hurts."  
I returned the sentiment, feeling like a rambling loony, but I meant the words I said. With all my heart I meant them. "You are so godly gorgeous, Dimitri, you can't begin to understand how hard it is for me to look at you innocently. I love you. Oh god, I love you."

I was completely naked under him again, but this time I had no nerves. I was trembling with excitement and anticipation. This was happening, really happening. I was finally going to have sex, and it was with the man I loved most in the world. I looked into his eyes and we both knew what was going to happen, we agreed more than happily and willingly. I pulled off his boxers with his help and he positioned himself at my entrance.  
"Stop me if I hurt you, Roza." He started sliding into me. I gasped in surprise and gripped the sheets as the sensation burned through me. It was an enjoyable pain though.  
"Don't stop," I commanded when Dimitri paused, looking at me with concern and worry, and love, so much love. "You're not hurting me so keep going," I begged and wiggled around him to make my point. "I love you. I need you."  
He cautiously kept going. I didn't know how my tiny, pulsing body could take in his long, hard member. But it did and it felt like we were made to fit together. I didn't care we were in some motel and would likely never get this chance again. My first time was bliss because it was with Dimitri. That was all that mattered, and we made the most of our alone time, staying connected and in sync.

We returned to the Academy in time for practice the following Academy morning. I was tired and sore from our late night love-making, but I knew that wouldn't be enough to convince mentor-Dimitri to let me off. We had to return to our roles and avoid each other, pretending that we hadn't just had an illicit romantic affair in a motel room the Academy was paying for; we had to go around pretending as though we hadn't made love to each other like there was no tomorrow.

DPOV  
 _This wasn't going to end well._ It was all I could think when I saw Janine Hathaway standing at the front of Alto's classroom. After she'd recounted her tale, Roza put her hand up. _Definitely not going to end well_ , I decided. And it didn't. Her arguments and the tone of her voice didn't help me to keep locked away the memories of her screaming my name, naked and in ecstasy as I made her a woman last night. It was wrong, but it had been so _right_ to love her as I did, to love her as I do. Alto tossed her out of class, and Janine slipped out before I could. Honestly, fate was cruel sometimes.

I managed to sneak in a two hour nap before our afternoon training. Rose picked up staking as if she'd been born doing it, which, given who she was and whose daughter she was, it wasn't very surprising. That said, it was pleasing, rewarding, and pride-inducing nonetheless. Afterwards I took her to meet Tasha Ozera to change her opinions on molnija marks, and marks from battle in general. The fact I felt half the need to do so was disappointing given her recent- _don't think about it, Dimitri!_ I did anyway- her recent brush with death and its accompanying scars. of course, to me they didn't diminish her beauty... if anything, they enhanced it, but they were a terrible reminder to both her and I that I'd nearly killed her.

It was so easy to laugh and relax around Tasha. But that didn't mean she could keep thoughts of Rose- especially of naked Rose- at bay for too long. I always had to tiptoe around Rose, she knew me in ways I didn't know myself and it scared me. How I loved her so much scared me. How I didn't want to control myself around her scared me. Losing her scared me more, however. As did the fact I couldn't find a way to be with her after graduation as I so desperately wanted.

"Rose was right," Tasha announced on our journey home from Missoula.  
"Huh?"  
"I should have a guardian." Why'd I get the feeling she was hinting at something? "And I've decided I want you. We'd work well together," her voice softened as she continued, turning into a tone similar to the one Rose uses to manipulate me into doing _everything_ for and to her I know I shouldn't. "And maybe we could become something more? Start a family even?"  
"I..." how on god's green earth was I meant to reply to _that_! "I... it's an enticing offer, Tasha... I just... well... I'm honoured to be Lissa's guardian and I'd be humbled to be yours... I..." I'd never felt so odd and unsure in my life. I wanted a family, and Tasha knew that. She knew I loved kids and wanted my own. But Rose, what about Roza? She owned my heart, no matter what. I held her virginity, her trust and her love. Leaving would undermine and comprise all that, destroy her trust in me. How could I do that? Because her pain was mine, how could I break her heart by leaving and being with another woman, one who'd bear my children? If I left, I had a solution to being with Rose after graduation, and maybe even starting right now if I told Tasha only as her guardian.  
Tasha's concerned but accepting voice pulled me from my spinning-out-of-control thoughts. "I know it's a big decision, Dimka, and I didn't mean to make you feel pressured. You can take your time." So mature. But then again at thirty-one or so she'd have to be. Her time in the world allowed for nothing else.  
Rose was young and reckless and immature at times, but she grasped concepts and made sacrifices guardians twice her age didn't. Rose was mature in her own way, mature in mind and in most of her actions, well their intentions. But she was still so young and developing into the guardian she could be. Surely I didn't have to be there for her to burst into bloom, surely she'd do it regardless? Not to mention I was a danger to her, to her future. I'd nearly killed her when we crashed last week, and if we were discovered because I couldn't control myself, I would have killed her promising future. How could I do that to her?

"I'll think about it," I sighed, reluctantly I admit.  
When I woke up at midday Moroi time I immediately went to the guardian lounge for food. There I saw Janine burning the papers in front of her with her eyes and pen.  
"Oh, Belikov, just who I needed," she grunted. "Sit," she ordered. I obeyed. _How could I not?_... _By being Roza,_ the Rose-dedicated part of my brain retorted in amusement.  
"Yes, Guardian Hathaway?" In some odd way, if Rose and I could ever be official, this scary-as and renowned respectable female guardian would be considered my mother-in-law. Oh god, _that_ was a weird and terrifying thought.  
"Rose is probably going to hate me. I didn't mean to!" Janine looked completely at her wits end, worried over Rose. Well that made two of us, but I'm sure Roza would tell me the complete opposite, that her mother was incapable of being as worried over her as I was. It didn't matter what was wrong, but I was beginning to feel a bubble of my own resentment and anger at Janine for whatever she had done to Rose, my Rose. _Like she was mine,_ the mature, reasonable guardian part of my mind lamented. Okay, she was, but with a myriad of complications and roadblocks.  
"What happened?" I prodded.  
"I hit her eye and gave her a concussion," she said, monotone.  
"How? Why?" I had to consciously work to stop myself from growling. She'd hurt my still recovering lover, and it rubbed me the wrong way, precisely as it was bound to do.  
"She was mouthing off and I lost it for a fraction of a second. How do you put up with her?" I love her and see through her attitude. Like I could tell Janine that, though. Alberta already and still wanted my head on a platter, no need to add Janine to the list. Which reminded me, I still had my own incident report to submit.  
I shrugged. "She's focused in our private trainings. She's... different, determined. She strives to train like a true guardian and prove to me I'm not wasting my time with her," I answered cautiously. Like she was ever a waste of my time. Her smile, her laugh, her potential, it was all worth sacrificing my sleep and Western re-readings for. _She was._  
Janine eyed me skeptically. "Are you sure you're talking about my child?" _Ouch!_ Rose _was_ 17 and legally considered a child, but if people saw who she really was, if she _let_ people see who she really was, then you'd be as forgetful of the fact as me.  
"Positive."  
Five long and awkward minutes later I escaped, bound for the clinic and my precious Rose therein.

"Here for Rose?" Dr Olendzki guessed. I _really_ should cut down on rushing to Rose's bedside when she's at the clinic. But I can't help fearing for her life even if she's just suffering from an ant bite scare.  
"How is she?"  
"She's okay, asleep now. Her vitals are fine. But... the impact opened up a couple of cuts on her head and the concussion may be worse than it should be if she was 200% recovered from the crash." That freaking crash! I put Rose in the hospital! I gave her the damage that made Janine's mistake worse. I'd nearly killed my Roza. Talk about life being unfair. The guilt regularly pulsed through me over that crash and threatened to freeze me. My heart felt like it needed a kick-start and help to pull it back down from where it jumped up into my throat, constricting my airways.  
"Will she wake up soon?"  
Dr Olendzki chuckled and smiled softly. _Did she suspect?_ "If that means _can I wait by her bed?_ Then yes. Go ahead, Guardian Belikov. Not even the Princess supports her like you do. I like to see a mentor that actually cares for once."  
"I did put her in the hospital a week ago," I muttered, guilt again coursing through my veins. "I need to see she's not got long term damage."  
The Dr shook her head. "Not what I'm talking about," she whispered, "a guardian is always fearing for his novice's life. It's dangerous, but admirable. Now go to her."

I nodded and went to find her in the clinic's back corner. Her head was once again bandaged and I felt sick for letting this happen to her. She was still beautiful, she always would be, but I didn't like that Janine had worsened her original injuries.  
Why had I let Janine run morning practice? Why had I gone to Missoula with Tasha? Why had I left her vulnerable? _Why, why, why!_


	3. Chapter 3

RPOV  
"She's asked him to guard her," Mom said after Christmas lunch. We were in my room and I was putting away Tasha's gift. I liked the woman, she was nice, but a little _too_ clingy around and friendly towards Dimitri for my taste buds to handle. I was about to find out why. "Oh, she's _interested_ in him, willing to have his kids."  
My world stopped and I stumbled back to lean on my desk for support.  
I asked the dreaded question despite feeling winded. "Is... is he going to take it?"  
Two words completely brought my world to a stop. "Of course."  
"Please leave," I cut off her inaudible words. "I'm tired and sore. Please leave." She stormed out and I collapsed on my bed. He wouldn't leave after taking my virginity, would he? He wouldn't place kids above love, would he? The problem was a part of me was _certain_ he _would_. And that part was controlling my brain and body's reaction.

I walked straight past _him_ on the jet the next day. Tasha was sitting with _him_ and holding _his_ hand. My heart shattered all over again and I could tell this was going to be a long and painful fortnight. Because the only thing worse than remembering five nights ago, was imaging just how quickly he'd moved on, how soon it would be before he took _her_ to bed.

"I mean since she's giving you fringe benefits and all," I spat ten days later after the makeshift Council meeting had gone to hell because of _her_.  
Dimitri looked agonised. "Who told you?"  
" _Not you_ , and _that's_ what matters."  
"I didn't tell you because there was _nothing to tell_ ," he bit out.  
"So you couldn't tell me you were abandoning yo-" I stopped. He didn't deserve to find out... at least not in the middle of an argument in the middle of a corridor.  
"My _what_ , Rose?" he demanded, suspicious.  
I shook my head. "You kept secrets _from_ me _regarding_ me. Two can play at that game."  
Dimitri nearly glared at me. Okay. He _did_ glare at me. "This _isn't_ a game, Rose. Tell me. And don't lie, I can see right through it."  
Right through _me_ , is more like it. "No. **_N-O_**. _No_."  
"You're an Academy student, _my_ student. Tell me."

I shook my head and ran for my room. Disobeying direct orders was something I didn't do... at least from Dimitri. But he'd just used his professional superiority in a personal context again and I wasn't about to let him gain that control of me, I wasn't about to let him think he ever could control me in that way. In any way.

"Rose, open up," he demanded as he nearly kicked the door down.  
" _Leave me alone!_ "

He couldn't know. He couldn't afford to know. If he wanted a family, he was safer starting it with _her_. Not me. If he knew he could be thrown in jail, regardless of the fact I'd consented.

"Roza," he turned pleading.  
"You don't get a say in this," I snapped.

There was a silence before I heard what sounded too suspiciously like a sniffle then his quick and impressively, nearly undetectably quiet footsteps rushing away from my door. I'd hurt him, and I was about to do the unthinkable to apologise.

DPOV  
F***! Now I'd done it. I had officially royally screwed up. Rose was hiding something about me from me, and I'd pissed her off to breaking point. I hardly paid attention to the facts pouring in about the Strigoi attack and its follow up.  
"Go to bed, Belikov," Petrov ordered. "You're of no use right now, so _go_."  
I nodded numbly and left.

When I approached my bed I spotted a white speck of plastic. Upon closer inspection it was a positive pregnancy test telling me someone was two weeks along. I flipped it over and noticed _her_ handwriting. One word had my world shaking at its core. **_Yours._** It and I dropped to the bed. _How?_ was the one thing running through my head. I guess it didn't matter anymore because the only male she could have slept with two weeks ago was me. She was having my baby, and there was nothing I could do to support her.

"Dimka?" Mama answered before I processed I was calling her.  
"Help me, Mama," I cried in desperation.  
"What is it, my boy?" she asked gently.  
"I got her pregnant, Mom. Roza, I somehow got her pregnant. Another dhampir! I'm the only possible father of another dhampir's baby! And I can't help her, Mom. I can't support her! I love her, but I can't support her!" I wailed unintelligibly.  
"Dimka, breathe," she ordered. "Now explain what you're a mess about."  
"I love her, Mom, but I can't support her. Another dhampir is carrying my child, but I can't be there. And on top of that, no one can know."  
"Can't, as in _she isn't letting you_? Or can't as in _you_ **_won't_**?"  
"Can't, as in I fell in love with a girl I can't have, a girl I'm not supposed to have." Rose wasn't a girl, she was a brave, extremely independent young woman, but I was trying to tell my mother without actually telling her. I couldn't afford someone overhearing, for Roza's sake, even if the conversation was happening all in Russian.  
"Are you, Dimitri Belikov, trying to tell me you somehow impregnated an underage dhampir?"  
I nodded, forgetting she couldn't see. "I _may_ be. I love her so much, though, Mama. And she loves me too, I know she does." If her anger and jealousy weren't sign enough then attempting to keep me away from our baby for my own safety certainly said something.  
"Then do what you can from afar to help her, protect her."  
"She's a Hathaway, Mama, she'll be able to tell and then will get pissed off at me for it." She's far, far more observant and intelligent than people realise. It's sad, really.  
"You need to try, Dimka. For her sake, for the baby's. She'll thank you for it later. Trust me, pregnancy is a bitch at times, but creating a child, a family, is worth it."

I eventually fell asleep. _They were beautiful. Our babies. Our son and daughter. Rose was barely twenty but was juggling family and guardian life well. Our twins played well together at the tender age of two. Both looked remarkably like me, yet had gotten Rose's hair and eyes. We were in the middle of sending them down for their nap so Rose could leave for her shift_ when I was awoken...

... By a fuming Tasha.  
"When were you going to tell me you had a pregnant girlfriend!" she screeched. It took me a few moments to realise she was waving Rose's positive test around.  
"Give that back, Tasha," I growled. "I didn't tell you because I didn't know. Hell, she didn't know until the last day or so. And I'd hardly classify her as a girlfriend." A lover and my soulmate, sure, but she couldn't be my girlfriend... yet. My mother had given me a solution or two, and I was going to tell Rose as soon as possible. I had to.  
"Then what _would_ you classify her as?" Tasha dumped the test on the bed. She was radiating outrage, envy and jealousy.  
"The mother of my child, the one who holds my heart in her hands, the one who sees my soul," and I doubt she realises the power she has over me because of it.

RPOV  
A knock on the door woke me from my slumber. Through the bond I registered Lissa's shock at who had arrived.

"Morning, Princess. Is Rose here?"  
"In here, Comrade!" I sleepily called as I wrestled to escape my sheets and blankets. "Lissa, let him in," I told her when I realised she was still standing at the door, frozen.  
 _You're still in pyjamas_ , she argued through the bond.  
"He sees me in my workout clothes, I think he can handle a set of flannel pjs."

Dimitri looked distinctly uncomfortable at being the topic of discussion, especially a discussion he could only hear half of. Lissa backed down and let him in. Dimitri turned to Lissa, "Lissa, would it be possible for me to speak to Rose in private, please?"  
 _Rose?_ she asked through the bond.  
"I'll tell you later, Lissa," I promised. I hoped I wasn't making a mistake and had to lie to her, because I suspected Dimitri wanted to talk about... our, hmmm, _personal_ problems.  
"Be back soon," she said and left.

"I got your message," Dimitri smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist then gently guided me back to the bed.  
"And?" I asked nervously as he lowered me onto his lap.  
"I'll do what I can to help," he swore honestly and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I was always staying and now I'm going to ensure you aren't expelled. I'm going to fight harder than before to ensure you graduate." He looked me dead in the eye, his seriousness and love flowed out of his brown orbs and through me to our baby via the hand rubbing my still-very-flat stomach.  
"But Lissa?" I asked, knowing he was promising to protect me and our baby, especially our just-conceived baby. The repetitive, gentle, loving motion against my stomach said as much.  
"My mother came up with a few solutions to that problem."  
"You told your _mother_!" I squeaked.  
"You're carrying my child, Roza, her grandchild. I didn't register what I was doing until I heard her voice. And she _did_ come up with some good suggestions. One is me getting reassigned after grad. The next was getting a desk job and being permanently at Court. Or I could quit to look after the two of you- don't look at me like that! Out of the two of us, if only one could be a guardian it should be you."  
"But we need you," I cried into his shoulder, automatically letting the plural slip, "and you need to guard. I want you guarding Lissa. I'll guard Court, you guard her. I'll be seven months pregnant by grad!"  
Dimitri's arms held me firmly to him as he ran a hand through my hair. "If that's what you want, then I'll go with it," he murmured softly into my hair. "Because I love you two so much, so, so much." I was comforted and calmed by the honesty and sincerity in his eyes and voice.  
"We love you too, Daddy," I whispered into his chest and his breath caught. I could just see how great he would be as a dad and it made me love him all the more. Because quite frankly I was scared shitless of becoming a Mom.

DPOV  
 _Daddy_. It was official. Rose really did want me in our baby's life as his or her father.  
"Mommy," I whispered.

It was all so surreal, so fragile. _Two weeks._ She was only two weeks in, but we were talking as though she only had two weeks left. In our world, by two weeks gestation it was the same stage as four weeks human gestation... then it evened out to an identical rate of development. It was an evolutionary protection mechanism. It was difficult for Moroi and dhampir to fall pregnant, but once they did, nature protected itself the best it could. No one was supposed to know until three months in, but in our world, that just wasn't realistic. At the very least, Alberta and Kirova had to know. And soon.

That soon came far too soon. I didn't want to tell them, I didn't want to spill Rose's secret without her permission. But she'd put our unborn baby's life in danger, and for his or her sake, I had to. I was scared for Roza, but petrified for our baby.

"Petrov, can I speak to you in private? _Now_."  
Alberta looked stunned at the authority in my question. She didn't look annoyed... yet. She nodded and led me to the next room over.  
"We need to find them in the next 6 to 10 hours, because if they're captured that's as long as Rose can safely go without food or water."

Alberta'sPOV  
What on earth had gotten into Belikov's head? And why was it only Rose that could go for such a short time without sustenance? What did he know about her that we didn't? Okay, stupid question, I knew there was a lot about her he knew that no one else did. Then I truly read the panic in his eyes. He'd been scared for Rose and the others, but now I noticed he was terrified for her... petrified even. And that told me all I needed to know. It was the look of a desperate father, the natural instinct to protect one's next generation mini-me.

"She's pregnant?" I asked, working hard to hide that I knew he was the one responsible for the fact. No matter how physically and biologically impossible it's supposed to be I knew he was the only one possibly responsible. He was radiating _I'm an extremely worried lover and expectant father,_ and it was a wonder no one else spotted it.  
He nodded. "Yes."

I had a feeling he wanted to spill more, but he valued her privacy too much... and his own arse, but this I could tell was more about her privacy. He wasn't about to tell me, her mother-figure, when she'd had- illegal- sex.  
"This will stay between us. _For now._ "

I thanked god it was only two hours later Adrian Ivashkov had found the runaways. I took a moment of guilty delight at seeing Dimitri's jealousy and envy. Ahh, Rose Hathaway, you truly are fit for him... especially if you and anything about you makes him lose control of his emotions. Which tended to happen every time she was mentioned... especially when she ended up in the infirmary.

We found them and entered the house just as Rose was staking a male Strigoi, six hours after I found out she was expecting. "Rose, get here, _now_ ," Belikov bellowed the order the _millis_ _econd_ she removed the stake. He didn't move from the sun while we spread through the house in a trained manner and Rose reluctantly went to him.


	4. Chapter 4

RPOV  
I heard the direct order in his voice and couldn't help but obey. I was still his student, regretfully, but even if I wasn't I'd still follow his instructions. But if I wasn't at least then he'd also have to follow mine. I turned and approached him numbly. Then I saw the true panic in his eyes for myself.  
"Are you okay?" he asked, panic and worry radiated around him like a beacon.  
"I- I think so." He didn't like that answer. Or how shakily it came out.  
"Belikov, get her to the ER. _Now_!" demanded Alberta. Dimitri nodded and put an arm around my shoulder to guide me to an SUV.

"The baby?" Dimitri asked frantically once we were speeding to the nearest hospital. "How's our baby?" he begged slash demanded.  
"Okay, I think. I'm pretty sure he or she faired better than my head." I wasn't even beginning to attempt to be sarcastic, certain Dimitri would snap if I did. Plus, I was worried about our miracle myself.  
Dimitri took an anxious glance at my head. "Possibly. I wouldn't know because _I wasn't there._ " I detected fear underpinning his three bitter words, fear and maybe also guilt. I wasn't too sure, maybe it was disappointment that I'd gone after Mason without considering the consequences for our unborn baby.

Unsure and unable to find the energy to figure it out, I sighed and leaned back into the seat. Only the back of my head felt wet. So I put my hand to it. It came back all bloody. Dimitri sped up as I ripped my jacket and shirt off, leaving me in a red, lace-trimmed bra and jeans as I pressed the gathered shirt and raised it to my bleeding head. I didn't care that Dimitri could see- he'd seen me naked, evidently- since I was pregnant with his baby. I didn't care that this was the same bra he'd taken off me little over a fortnight ago. I was starting to feel the effects of the escape, the blood loss, and the starvation attempt as I struggled to keep my eyes open, fighting off the dizziness and quickly failing. Soon enough though, Dimitri was cradling me to his chest as he ran into the ER screaming for help.

DPOV  
"You've got to prioritise her," I begged the nurse. "She's two weeks pregnant and has been in a terrible accident." Sort of. The vague excuse was the best I could do, and the safest. At the mention of the very early stages pregnancy and registering of Rose's bleeding head, she nodded and got things moving quickly. But it wasn't quick enough for my liking. Rose was unconscious and I was frightened for her and our baby. Before I knew it, they were rushing her into an ultrasound and surgery... again.

Two hours later, the doctor found me and introductions were quickly exchanged. "Sir, I have some good news," he said with genuine warmth.  
"Is the baby okay? _Please tell me my baby is okay!_ "  
The doctor smiled. "Yes, your baby is okay. You're extremely lucky for it to be as fine as it is. I don't know what it went through, but Miss Hathaway protected it well and it is one very blessed embryo. It should have been a miscarriage, so we'll be closely monitoring mother and child for the next fortnight."

Ouch! That embryo part stung, but I tried to hide it behind a nod and subject change. "And Rose? What about my Roza?"  
"Some major cuts and bruises, a broken rib, fractured wrist as well as the third degree burns around both wrists."  
"Will she be okay?"  
"It will take time, but yes, she will recover fully."  
"She was in a car crash a month ago, is there any reopening of wounds or bruises on bruises?"  
"Luckily, no. She's unconscious, but you can see her, if you wish. I'm can tell you're definitely her boyfriend."  
It wasn't entirely true, just mostly, but it was the only way they would continue to give me updates and let me visit. Rose would pack shit and freak out if no one was there when she woke up, worse still, her mother.

"Yes Petrov?" I answered my phone while still embracing Roza's hand as I had done for an hour now.  
"How is she? And I should warn you, Janine's on her way."  
"She's fine. She's one very lucky and very blessed... girl." I hated how I had hesitated to use the word. She was one brave young woman, an amazing young guardian.  
"And the baby?"  
"More blessed than Rose."  
"The outlook? The chances of her coming home anytime soon?"  
"Because of the baby and her injuries she's in for a fortnight at least."  
"Okay. Then I expect you by her side, to bring her home when she's fit enough."

Janine walked in ten minutes later. I stood to leave, I needed to stretch my legs anyway. But she gestured me down and pulled the other chair to Rose's other side.  
"Both of them," Janine whispered as she took Rose's left hand in both of hers. "She took down both Strigoi. And knocked out their three human assistants." Janine looked to me with wild eyes. "She's seventeen, Belikov! She's seventeen and dealt out death. She's seventeen and she's got more marks than some will ever see."  
"She's strong, Hathaway," I reassured. "She's so incredibly strong for someone so young. It may take time and effort, but she will cope, she will recover."  
Janine studied me for a few minutes before speaking again. "Will you be there? Will you be there to help her?"  
"Yes," I surprised myself with the fierceness of my voice. I would be by her side for the rest of our lives.  
Janine looked me dead in the eye, "You had better be, or I'll hunt you down... No, make that I'll hunt you down with her father. Now he'd tear you limb from limb and enjoy it."

I tried not to gulp before nodding. I didn't know Rose's father since she didn't, but I didn't want to meet an unusually fiercely protective absent Moroi father only to have him kill me seconds later.

We said no more for the next hour. Then she decided to go eat. She brought me back a coffee and a collection of snacks, which included a ham and cheese sandwich. She had also bought me and Rose a new set of clothes. She could be mothering apparently, if she tried.  
"Thanks, Hathaway."  
"I didn't see any sign of you moving and you've barely eaten in the last 24 hours. I've got to return to my charge. Tell her I wish her a speedy recovery... and welcome to the ranks."  
I nodded. "I will."

" _'Mitri_ ," Roza moaned as she stirred. Thank god her mother had left hours ago if that's the first thing she's thinking and saying. If I'm what she was dreaming about. I had absolutely no problems with that, quite the opposite... her mother however... would find a million and one things wrong with it.  
"Hey, Roza," I smiled and moved to the edge of the bed to lightly brush my fingers over her cheek. My heart swelled with hope and love as her eyes groggily opened.  
Her lips twitched into a small smile, "Hey, Comrade," she croaked. I had never loved that nickname more than I did now.  
"How does my sleeping beauty feel?"  
" _Your_ sleeping beauty, huh?" She waggled her eyebrows at me suggestively. I groaned as I picked up the double meaning. She laughed. It was too dry and scratchy so I sat her up a little and handed her a cup of water. "Thanks. You really need to start watching your words when I'm in the clinic."  
"Roza... honey..."  
I saw realisation wash through her, then fear as her hand fell to her tummy.  
"Our baby's fine," I smiled as my hands joined hers and placed a kiss over her hospital gown. "He or she is perfectly fine." I met her eyes lovingly. "You protected him or her well, Roza. But... the doctor wants you to stay here for observation for a fortnight. And no, you didn't re-injure injuries from the crash."  
"Cut that out, Dimitri. Stop blaming yourself for something you had no control over. I love you, and I don't blame you. _We love you, Daddy._ " She pulled me down for a kiss. God I loved her.  
"I love you two, too," I murmured against her lips. It was scary how well she knew me.

Alberta'sPOV  
I had Yuri pack Belikov's stuff so we could return to the Academy while he stayed with his family in the hospital. As I approached after Yuri's call requesting me to see a discovery in their shared room he looked at me with a stunned and traumatised expression.

"What is it, Yuri?" I asked after shutting the door. Strigoi? No worries. Whatever this was? Shocked to the spot, unmoving. Then I noticed the piece of plastic in his hands.  
"Apparently Belikov's an expectant father," he choked out and handed the positive test to me. I flipped it and recognised the handwriting. The smile escaped me.  
"I thought as much," I chuckled. "Put it in his bag, Yuri."  
"You recognise the writing?"  
"Don't you recognise the timing?" I retorted in amusement.  
" _No,_ " he gasped as his eyes bugged and his jaw dropped. " _No way._ "  
"Who else?" I raised a brow pointedly.  
"Then..." He packed the test away and zipped up the bag.  
"We know nothing. Got that? She can't do this alone. And we all know how he wants a family."  
"With her especially. Okay. Unless they tell after it's born, we know nothing." With that, we left the room, never looking back. Well, figuratively speaking regarding the conversation.

We returned to the Academy and I worked on adjusting Rose's program. It was difficult because she'd be in field experience the second she returned. Sure, she'd just barely protected the baby from real Strigoi, but I couldn't have the guardians go easy on her either. She was going to be pissed off enough about her charge as it was, but I couldn't exactly assign her to Lissa either. And I somehow doubted she would tell a soul for a while to come, so that also wasn't helping.  
Stuck, I decided to work on adjusting her normal timetable. Again, without doctor's recommendations I found it a task loaded with problems. I hadn't received Belikov's notice of accepting Tasha's offer, and with Rose pregnant I knew he wouldn't. Well, at least theirs was a training slot I _could_ adjust. She wouldn't like it, but it would pay off for her. Pregnancy yoga and mark-throughs of fights, staking, and incapacitating.

Rose returned in time for field experience to start. Literally walked in the gym with Belikov seconds before Alto started speaking. My eyes kept flicking to where Rose sat between Ashford and Castile, hand laid protectively over her stomach and I was sure she wasn't even registering what she was doing. My eyes shot over to Belikov's the same time hers did, he knew what she wasn't registering and narrowed his eyes at her stomach after a slight lip twitch, her own lips twitched before her hand fell to her lap. That level of communication made them a deadly and dangerous pair of guardians, it also made their personal relationship really rather extremely obvious. But in this crowd I was somehow the only one to register it. How nearly no one noticed them I'll never know. Though they did put on a good face, it wasn't good enough to fool _absolutely_ _everyone_.

Christian'sPOV  
Something was warring in Rose's mind, I could tell. We were what I'd call _frienemies_ , so I cared about her even though we always fought... I think it's all due to Lissa and our identical characters. Sometimes I wonder if Lissa loves me not just because I'm me, but because she thinks of me as the male Moroi version of Rose. Beside the point. By Culinary Science I could too easily see something _big_ was on her mind, no matter how much she appeared to be solely focused on her duty. There was this reflective gleam in her eyes, like she was putting an image on top of this one, creating an alternate reality... be it a past or future overlay I couldn't tell.

Then came her first test after dinner. She was amazing to watch... and dare I say almost beautiful. But it wasn't normal. I still remember the Guardians killing my turned parents, Rose was a part of that army of death now, but she wasn't fighting the way all dhampirs were trained. This battle between her and Guardian A-hole looked far more improvised than it should. Whilst Rose did go on the offensive, she seemed more defensive and protective... and _not_ of me, but of her own body.

"Nice work, Hathaway," Guardian Ass grudgingly applauded. Only to backhand her seconds later. "But next time; a) pay more attention to your head, and b) focus on protecting your Moroi, _not you_."  
Tears glistened in Rose's eye as she took three steps back in shock and anger, her breath quickened as she wrapped her arms around her torso. And that's when I suddenly understood.  
" _Lay off_ , Guardian Alto," I growled and went to wrap my arms around her shoulders. But Belikov appeared from nowhere, echoing me and beating me at pulling Rose into the shelter of his chest and arms.  
"Petrov has me supervising Rose's every step when I'm not in training. I'd watch my words if I were you," he threatened. I was scared of his icy tone as Rose wrapped her arms around her mentor and cried into his chest.  
"Calm down, Comrade," Rose sniffled into his chest. "I can handle him."  
"Rose, you heard the doctor before we left; no stress and no sleep deprivation. You've barely been given the okay to _lightly_ run and train." Belikov shot a death glare at the most hated guardian on campus between worried- *cough* actually close to petrified, terrified *cough*- and indulgent looks at Rose. So _this_ was why he wouldn't take Aunt Tasha's offer.  
"I'm not stressed and I'm not sleep deprived," Rose argued before pulling out of the embrace.  
Belikov looked at me. "Christian, do you mind taking care of Rose overnight?"  
" _Dimitri!_ " Rose chastised pointlessly.  
"Come on Rose, let's get you to bed." And I did mean that: a pregnant Rose was _not_ sleeping on the floor.  
Belikov shot me a grateful look, Rose a concerned but warning one, and Alto a very, very, _very_ dangerous one. One that screamed _fear for your life because you just upset my girlfriend, and in turn pissed me off_.


	5. Chapter 5

Stan'sPOV  
I was no stranger to Dimitri's looks of disapproval regarding anything Rose Hathaway related, but this was extreme. So yes, I was just a little scared of what he would do and say to me. He was only a tiny handful of years younger than me, but he had seven kills where I had three. Even Rose had nearly as many kills as me, and she was still a novice.  
If possible, Dimitri's look hardened as we walked back towards the office... or maybe not, he dragged me into the gym and I knew he was going to make me hurt. This was the most out of control I'd seen him. He was shaking with fury and ready to attack. I made the mistake of speaking.

"I was giving her constructive criticism, Belikov. She was otherwise textbook perfect."  
He snapped, but instead of hitting me he turned and lunged at what was essentially my dummy replica. "She _was_ perfect," he barked at me, "she..."

I'd never seen him nearly visibly bite off his words before and it scared me all the more. I could handle Strigoi, but the currently out of control Strigoi slayer in front of me scared me. He'd protect Rose at all cost, I knew that now, and it put me in a more vulnerable position because I knew he was emotionally closer to her than he should be.

Still, I spoke again when I shouldn't have. "She _what_ , Belikov?"  
He turned to face me again and I knew I'd overstepped a line. "She's _pregnant_ , you blind _idiot_!"

I had only ever heard him swear once, and it was a constant string of Russian after learning Rose had escaped the lodge. I hadn't heard him call anyone names or tossed insults around, ever. But I'd just seen him reach his breaking point.

"Do Petrov and Kirova know?" I asked reflexively, not wanting to process what I'd heard. This world didn't need to deal with an extra dangerous Hathaway... just yet, if ever.  
"Petrov knows, I know, Christian Ozera's figured it out, but she's refusing to tell Kirova until after field experience at the very earliest."  
"She should be turne-"  
" _She's been more of a guardian than a novice since she was 15,_ " he growled, "there's no way she's not graduating, _pregnant or otherwise._ "

Man, I'd never realised how _difficult_ he could be. In a way, he was acting just like Rose, and it was a confronting revelation. I suddenly understood why the students referred to him as a god, a god of death and danger if ever there was one. So I put my hands up in a sign of truce. "Okay, okay. Next time I test her I'll watch my feedback."  
"Good. Now get out of here before I hurt you. But be warned, next time you hurt her, intentionally or not, I _will_ punch you, and it _will_ hurt. **_A lot._** "  
I nodded and left to find Petrov.

"Yes Alto? I'm assuming this is about Miss Hathaway?"  
I shook my head. "Well, sorta. But it's Belikov I'm worried about. He's _possessive_ of her, I swear. Rose didn't... respond well to my feedback from her first test, and he came out of nowhere, threatening me about not wording things carefully enough. It's **_Hathaway_** , _for crying out loud!_ She doesn't normally give a shit what anyone says. I only pointed out the obvious."  
Petrov sighed. "Anything else? About either?"  
"He threatened to punch me if she gets offended again. I swear he was two seconds away from doing it just then."  
"He's not being _possessive_ , Alto. He's following my orders to protect her interests... though I _did_ say _not_ to hurt anyone in the process."  
I was aghast. "She shouldn't even be here given she's pregnant! No one wants a guardian- let alone a graduate- with a baby! The councils won't assign her."  
"There's always the Princess, possibly Christian Ozera, maybe even Tasha Ozera, and Court. If they won't assign her personally, then they can assign her to Court or an Academy. The numbers are dwindling too fast to let a determined young female go to waste, especially when she's carrying one of the next generation."  
"I still say Belikov's possessive of his student."  
Just before I shut the door I swear I heard her utter, "Not surprised- it's his child after all." Now that was an outrageous idea; Belikov fathering his dhampir student's child? That idea was outrageous, impossible, and just plain _wrong_.

DPOV  
This threat was the last I'd expected. Not even the a**hole and know-it-all Dashkov knew about this, but somehow the Queen did, and she'd given my Roza an unacceptable ultimatum. Not even the Queen should be allowed to get away with this outrageous demand.

"I won't let her," I growled as I tugged the blankets over our stealing-snuggles bodies. "No one gets to threaten you, threaten and demand you to kill our baby. _No one_."  
"Dimitri, watch it," Roza warned before crashing her lips to mine. Okay, Maybe it was going to be stealing time to make-out. That changed the second my shirt came off and she pulled her rare pleading face on me. Normally I would have the control and the will power to deny myself the pleasure of us being together...

But right now I wanted her to understand the power of my love for her, the depth of my love for our baby. Right now I didn't want to follow the rules; I wanted to break them and I wanted to enjoy breaking them completely and perfectly. I was going to hell for taking pleasure in heaven before my angel was 18 anyway. Roza was already pregnant with my baby, so what did it matter if we repeated that magic night right now?

Alberta'sPOV  
I approached Belikov's guest room... and immediately regretted it. I so did not need to hear that. Just because she was already pregnant, and they were actually cute together, didn't mean I wanted to know in any way, shape, or form that they were indeed together... and sexually active. I get one night, away from the Academy, but not this. How did they expect to get away with this in the middle of the Moroi world's powerhouse? Looks like I'm stuck texting Belikov the plane's three hours delayed. And I _don't_ want to think about how they'll use that time.

RPOV  
"Daddy," I murmured, completely unwilling to break this heavenly moment for anything. But alas, _they come first_ , and Lissa was frantically trying to find me. "Aunty Lissa wants us... well, me, she doesn't know about baby Belikov yet."  
Dimitri chuckled. "Baby Belikov? Just Belikov?"  
I grimaced before literally flipping him off the bed. "This world needs an extra Belikov, not an extra Hathaway." His naked form was too much for me, and if I didn't get out... _oh, screw it_. For once, Lissa's surprise for me can wait.  
I slid off the bed. Then kissed down his chest and stomach to his manhood. Oh this was fun. Dimitri shivered in anticipation. "Roza," he groaned, "you're a tease."  
"I didn't say I wasn't going to." I was completely in control. Or so I thought until he sat up and tugged on my hair. As he massaged my head he altered the rhythm we'd just gotten into. Deeper and deeper into my mouth he went. There was so much of him; I never ceased to be amazed he could fit in me. A couple of tears escaped- unnoticed thank god- just before he came. He moaned my Russian name in bliss as I swallowed his release. Glad I could have such an effect on him.

"You are... there's no words to describe you. Beautiful, amazing, and loving doesn't even _begin_ to describe you anymore, woman," said Dimitri. "But a tease certainly does," he gestured to me dressing in front of him.  
"I know," I boasted. "But seriously, Lissa's on the verge of threatening me right now and seconds away from deciding to come knocking on your door and I'm not in the mood to deal with _that_ right now. I love you and all, but we're telling her _after_ we tell Kirova... or, well, _I_ tell Kirova."

DPOV  
I watched as Rose rushed out my guest room door, frantic to intercept her friend, my charge. And she was only _my_ charge since Rose had told me she still wanted me and Eddie or Mason guarding her, while she guarded Court or even Christian after grad.

Apparently after dealing with Rose's morning sickness this past fortnight and a bit, he was seriously considering making a fuss to have her assigned to him. Yes, he'd figured out baby Belikov was just that, he or she was also mine, and was keeping it to himself. Rose had actually informed me that he and Lissa weren't fooling around in the attic at the moment- Christian being put off sex because of Roza's pregnancy symptoms.

'For now,' Rose had said with a disgusted look in her eyes that I'd laughed at. I could sympathise with him in a way, but I also agreed that Lissa's body would soon enough prove too desirable to him and his self-control would crumble as quickly as mine just had with Rose. When he finally did get Lissa pregnant, he'd understand how her extra hormones would send his sex drive and emotions haywire. Rose had been doing it to me since the second I'd found out.

Kirova'sPOV  
Rose walked into my office the day after her birthday, the first Monday I had the Academy up and running after the attack. She never came willingly, so what was this visit about?  
"Yes, Miss Hathaway?" I was ready for anything and everything... except what she ended up actually revealing.  
"I'm pregnant," she blurted, as if ripping a band aid off.

This had clearly been hanging over her head for some time. I knew the rumours of her sleeping around, but had never once believed, knowing her true and complete, heartfelt loyalty was to the Princess. They'd been inseparable from the moment they'd met. And honestly, the rumours had come from the royal Moroi who I knew were most likely to lie just to degrade her further. She truly was a promising and talented novice, rough around the edges, but Belikov had done a great job of smoothing her down. Not that I'd tell them that. Speaking of Belikov, he's usually as glued to her hip and ready to defend her as the Princess.

"You're what?" I asked in a show of shock and stupidity.  
Rose sighed and repeated the two words I never thought I'd hear. "I'm pregnant."  
It was real. The school's Senior smart-ass and prankster novice was really pregnant. "I suppose you don't want to tell me since when?" Since when was I gentle with Rose Hathaway? Since she's pregnant and likely wouldn't think twice about ripping my head off, that's since when.  
"Christmas," she confessed.  
"You've _known_ since Christmas? Or it _happened_ over Christmas?"  
Rose Hathaway blushed furiously before my eyes as if reliving the moment before answering. She cleared her throat. "It happened over Christmas."  
I didn't strictly speaking _need_ to know who the father was, but I wanted to know who was so close to her the mere half thought of him made her blush. She may be her grade's dhampir A-grade flirt, but that blush screamed a deeper emotion, a love that had made her somewhat private. "Who's the father, Rose?"  
Most of her blush was replaced with a stoniness, a defensive guard. "No. You're not knowing that. No one's knowing that. If you value your sanity you'll let me keep that locked away."  
A single brow rose of its own accord.  
"No," Rose repeated and stood to leave. "I've told you what I must, recall me if you decide to change my classes or expel me."  
"I won't expel you, Rose. But humour me and tell me my suspect is right? I swear not to punish either of you if you truthfully tell me it's a certain Guardian's love child. Tell me honestly you consented, you love him, and you've not had sex anywhere on Academy grounds and I'll leave you in peace," I bargained.  
Her blush and love-sick eyes told me my answer. She hesitated before answering. "If you keep to your end of the deal, I promise to try and better my grades, and I'll tell no one other than Lissa who the father is. Since I can't promise to stay out of your office."  
I nearly laughed. "Okay. Now, _tell me._ "  
She let her guard down and I saw a softness in her that not even the Princess could bring out. I saw her pure, raw, unadulterated love, passion and honesty. "Yes, Guardian Dimitri Belikov has captured my heart and I _did_ consent to the act of love that created _our_ baby Belikov. No, we have _not_ had sex on Academy owned land."

I knew it! I knew they were too joined at the hip, too altered by each other for there not to be any genuine feelings, genuine attraction. They were too sickeningly cute simply standing side by side and looking as though they fit together like two jigsaw puzzle pieces for there not to be a reason. And she must truly love him to confess that to me. There was not one sign of lying or deceit in her words, face or posture.

"Thank you, Rose. Now go and take care of that miracle you're carrying."  
Looking beaten and exhausted, she left my office. I knew I should expel her and fire him, but those two were the ones who saved the school, so I kind of felt as though I owed them a break, since the world wouldn't give them one. Even years in the future they'd still be being talked about and stared at as an oddity. It was my thank you to them to give them the privacy and shelter of sneaking around.

DPOV  
"She knew?" I asked, shell-shocked.  
Rose nodded just as Alberta walked in. Alberta tended to allow enough time for Rose to be ten minutes late, then give us ten minutes to stretch before walking in and killing any conversation about the baby or linked conversations so she could take over training for an hour.

Apparently Kirova wasn't the only one who knew, we discovered a fortnight later.  
"The two of you so _need_ to be _that_ much _more_ obvious," Alberta said with such heavy sarcasm it was honestly terrifying. Rose groaned and pulled her shirt down. I righted myself then stepped away from my family. "Honestly Belikov? Singing to her stomach in Russian is the new way of staying completely and utterly undetectable now, is it?"  
"I'm right here," Rose sang. "And so is Bubby."  
" _Bubby_ , Roza?" We'd been caught anyway.  
She shrugged. "Lissa's nickname is Bubby and Christian's is still baby Belikov when no one else is around."  
"They're both cute," I admitted, "it'll be better once we know the gender and pick a name."  
Rose smiled and blushed furiously while nodding in agreement.  
"Have you stretched at all yet today, Rose?"  
I swear Rose was about to reply with a snarky, 'I never have.' But instead she nodded like she always did.

I'll say this, karma is a bitch, just as the saying goes. A month later, Rose had just worked up the courage to ring her mother and tell her about Bubby Belikov- as Rose and I had decided to blend together the nicknames from her friends- _without_ telling Janine it was our baby. When Janine decides to instead visit campus, for reasons unknown and likely unknowable.

"Guys, Janine is going to be here in five, so either escape now or be ready to fight." Alberta's rushed warning was aimed at me mainly.  
I would not run. I would stay and fight for my family, to protect and support my beautiful Roza.

Sure enough, four minutes later, Janine Hathaway stormed in the gym. Instinct kicked in and I gladly gave into it as I pushed Rose behind me, taking up a defensive and protective position in front of her. A split second later Alberta copied, also shielding a bumping Roza from Janine's view.

"I know Rose is here, Belikov, Petrov, and I know she's pregnant."  
"You're not going to touch them," I growled.  
"It's a problem, not a baby."  
Rose snapped before I could and tried to pop out under my other arm. Not going to work, honey. You're just putting our baby in harms way. "It _is_ a baby, and it's too late to abort," Rose defensively corrected.  
"Rose, _please_ ," I warned in her ear as I grabbed her wrist to guide her behind me again. Her breath quickened and she moved my hand to her bump while stepping behind me. Our baby's kick both calmed me and put me more on edge. I would fight to the death if I had to, because you _can't_ tell me that's _not a child, not a life worth protecting and loving._  
"If I was willing to let you near me," Rose began, "you may just have had the chance to feel your grandchild kick. But since you clearly don't believe there's a way to be a good mother _and_ a good guardian, I'm going to stay right here and continue on training and avoiding you. I _had_ just been about to call you to tell you myself."

Janine'sPOV  
 _Ouch!_ She'd snubbed me yet again. I couldn't understand how she had hidden being pregnant for close to four months. I still say she's too young for a child. And _why the hell_ did Belikov get to touch her like he was... oh **_hell_** no! He was _not_ the one responsible for this! I got she was in over her head with a crush on him- his looks made many of her female classmates swoon. But he didn't return the feelings. Did he? I got they were friendly enough, but not like this. There wasn't a reason I felt like I should walk in the other direction every time I saw them... _Was_ there? There wasn't a reason he was so _protective_ and she was so _defensive_. They had high regards for each other, sure, but that didn't mean they _liked_ each other. Did it?

I watched their training and I saw all the signs that that baby was somehow a Belikov. He lightly supported her waist as she worked through Petrov-directed pregnancy yoga. He steadied her every time she was about to fall. And every time the baby handed out a kick, both of their eyes lit up, and Petrov smiled at them when they weren't paying attention.  
When guardian practice came in, Petrov left and the two moved to the dummies. Belikov let her free for five minutes before stepping in front of her, mid-blow, right to his torso. "Enough. Roza. Enough exertion for half a day." And there it was. The tone, look, and nickname that said it all. I expected her to growl and hit him, but instead, she held his gaze, shrugged, and stole his stake from his in-built sheath. He smiled. "Are you so sure that's a practice stake?" Belikov laughed.  
Rose glared... painfully I admit it was a playful one. "Comrade, what's the point of sheathing a practice stake? Besides, you've only trained me using your real one."  
"Double check, Rose, never assume anything."  
"Zen life lesson crap," she waved off. "I checked it while you were trying to get it back off me."  
"Will you stop saying that as if I never teach you anything?"  
She looked him dead in the eye and he gulped. Suddenly I wasn't so sure I wanted to be near them any longer. "You've taught me _everything_ ," she retorted seriously.  
"I haven't taught you _that_ much."  
"Are you so sure? Because you made me lethal." She gracefully twirled around and made the impromptu staking seem easy and choreographed. My teen daughter with a stake, an attitude, and a baby bump made for a _very worrisome_ combination.  
"Are you hinting at something?" he asked.  
"Of course not."  
I silently bolted from the gym, wondering how frequently their conversations somehow had an element of innuendo and hidden meanings? They were skilled at making it sound training related, that was for sure.

I returned to Petrov's office. "Quick question before I leave, how often do you hear innuendo in Rose and Belikov's exchanges?"  
"Now? Nearly always. Why?"  
I sighed. "They are far too... mature for their ages." And I couldn't stop them being together now she's 18.  
Petrov laughed. "They don't get what they do to each other, how deep their connection is. They don't see the way they communicate without words is a part of who they are as a pair."


	6. Chapter 6

RPOV  
"Did you do that on purpose?" I asked when I realised our whole conversation could be taken in a completely different way.  
"I-" Dimitri gaped for half a second before crashing his lips to mine in a fiery but cautious kiss. _Hot damn!_ "No, I hadn't, but I'm glad she's gone for now," he murmured cautiously against my lips.  
"I want her support, Comrade, but I know I'll never get it," I whimpered softly.

I hadn't been this close to tears in a fortnight, and lately that's an achievement. This whole out of my control hormone thing had really been pissing me off. And Dimitri. For fear of the hawk and others in general, I hadn't allowed Dimitri to completely relieve certain... symptoms... which had left him in need of a few cold showers recently. Besides, it was nearing the time in general when that physical activity was on the very unsafe list.

"You've got me, and my mother. You've got all your friends. You've even got Alberta. Roza, you have more support than you realise." We kissed before I responded.  
"But I want our baby to have a grandma on my side," I grumbled.  
"She'll come around. Just give her time, Mommy."  
"She never got the idea of mothering me," I muttered.  
Dimitri simply shut me up by kissing me. And kissing me. And kissing me. But it didn't take long at all before I needed to breathe heavily... very heavily. He'd never, _ever_ understand what he did to me.

The following week went by as uneventfully as possible. Of course there were still blood whore whispers and stares, especially still the stares as I continued to bump. Then Dimitri surprised me another week later.  
"I thought you might need these," he smiled sweetly and handed over a wrapped box. A _huge_ wrapped box. I should mention it was wrapped in baby/ congratulations wrapping. I took it off him after sitting on the mats, beside him.  
"You didn't need to," I pecked his lips. "Especially today." I carefully undid his perfect wrapping. "You _really_ shouldn't have," I chastised lovingly while thumbing through the pile of clothes. Maternity tops and special mat jeans, dresses, and maternity undies, bras, and training blacks. I dug further still. "Oh, you are brilliant," I moaned simply at the _image_ of him applying the anti-stretch-mark cream he'd bought.

Sensing my thoughts, Dimitri gently laid me back on the mats. He hovered over me, very wary of my bump, which was doing flips at the moment while my heart rate picked up. Dimitri lifted my top up, but paused when he reached my boobs. Always the thoughtful gentleman. I nodded and pulled my bra off a second later without missing a beat.  
"You're a tease," he commented as he grabbed the huge tube and started squeezing the stuff on my bump and rubbing it in.  
"So are you," I whined as he massaged the cream on my boobs. What he did to me; it wasn't fair.

Alberta'sPOV  
I opened the gym door cautiously. And spotted what no one should. Why was it always me they left traumatised? I locked the door from the inside before shutting it again.

I honestly couldn't believe them. It was the school gym, for Vladimir's sake! It was so early in the Moroi morning, and it had to be close to too dangerous to do _that_. Un-believable, totally un-believable.

RPOV  
"Happy birthday, Comrade," I gasped.  
Dimitri smirked against my lips. "Best birthday yet, since I'm sharing it with my family."  
My breath hitched in surprise. "Dimitri?"  
He looked into my eyes. "Of course you and Bubby Belikov are my family."  
"We love you, Daddy," I said as he rubbed over our kicking son or daughter, gazing into his eyes seriously, lovingly.  
"I love you two, too." He brought his lips to my stomach and started singing in Russian.  
I groaned. "That's so not fair," I complained playfully. "You'll teach Bubby Russian, but not me."  
"You only want to swear," he retorted.  
"Not anymore," I told him truthfully.  
"Then..." Dimitri smiled at me as he suddenly understood. "You want to hum the lullabies too?"  
I nodded. "Lissa will be away at Lehigh more than half the time and you know how effective your Russian stuff works on him or her. I want to be able to calm him or her the same way."  
He kissed me lightly but meaningfully. "Okay then," he agreed. "For Bubby."  
"For Bubby," I agreed.  
Dimitri's phone rang as he leaned in to kiss me. _Brilliant!_

DPOV  
"Belikov, Rose is late to class- the class that can't get into the gym- and I _know_ it's your fault," Alberta informed before I could even greet her. She hung up before I could start a syllable.  
I groaned and started dressing. "It was Petrov," I responded to Rose's inquisitive gaze. "You're late for class."

I helped her up and she pecked my cheek before dressing in a dress I'd bought, wearing the mat undies and bra I'd also gotten for her. Her comfort and safety were paramount, top of my priorities. After all, I was the one responsible for her being pregnant in the first place. I'd do anything for my family, absolutely anything for Roza and our child.

"Happy birthday, Daddy," Roza whispered and smacked my butt before waddling to the door, my gift safely sequestered in her bag.

 _Yes_ , she was at the point of _waddling_ and I constantly had to fight the urge to smile and support her waist. I was supposed to be her disappointed mentor, not the excited father of her child. No one said true love ever ran smooth or that teaching at high school was anywhere near easy.

"Did you forget you're a novice, Hathaway?" laughed Ashford as he gestured to the clinging sundress. I took my guarding position as the class filed in.  
"Watch it, Ashford, I can still kick Strigoi ass in a dress and with your niece or nephew." Not that I'd let her. Her breath shortened after a few short seconds of kissing.  
"Are you ever going to tell us who that baby's father is?" asked Castile as they fell into the usual trio. The other guardians took up their positions.  
"No," Roza teased and I nearly rolled my eyes.

"It's a wonder you survived Hathaway's attitude before," teased Julie, as we walked between classes. She was a guardian three years my senior. She was red haired, about two inches taller than Rose, and kind with a British training and an English accent. She'd been moved from the elementary campus after the attack.  
I shrugged. "Her fire is what makes her lethal, a weapon of mass destruction. Someone just needed to be patient and show her how to channel that passion into a power-filled, precise kill."  
Julie laughed. "I s'pose so. Honestly, Belikov?"  
"Yeah?"  
"She's an inspiration and you should be bloody proud of her."  
I chuckled. "I never said I wasn't. She's brilliant and I'm honoured to mentor her. She's determined, so determined to find a balance between motherhood and a being an excellent guardian."  
Julie looked at me oddly for a moment. "She doesn't want to be the Princess's guardian anymore?" _Shit!_ No one had yet picked up on the difference.  
"She does," so badly, "she just wants to spend time with the baby and guard Court for a while."  
"She's a vehicle for change," Julie approved. We split for our next shift with a nod.

"A boy?" Roza squeaked in delight at the ultrasound Alberta had demanded we go to.  
The ultrasound technician nodded. "Yes, Miss Hathaway. You're having a son. I'll give you a moment."

Roza grabbed my hand with tears in her eyes. "Little James Ivan Belikov," she announced proudly. A single tear fell and I kissed it away.  
"Our son," I murmured into her ear. "I can't thank you enough, Roza. You've given me everything. Words can't convey my love for you, both you and our son."  
"Our son," Roza repeated, testing out the phrase, trying to grasp the reality.  
"Our son," I grinned proudly, the joy pulsed through my body and I leaned back in to kiss her sweet lips. The technician returned with two discs for Roza and instructions to keep up the vitamins and ease back on all exercise bar pregnancy yoga. I also noted Roza's expression when we were told sex or anything more than kissing was a no go- that it could send her into premature labour. That was the _very_ _last_ thing we wanted, as eager as we were to meet our miracle son we did not want him underdeveloped and unready for the lifestyle he will be thrown head-first into the deep-end of.

Lissa'sPOV  
" _A nephew?_ " I squealed and threw my arms around Rose's shoulders. "Rose's son? You're a Hathaway boy?" I asked her baby bump. I was rewarded with a kick from Rose's Bubby and a laugh from Rose.  
"My son is his father's son, Lissa. He's not a Hathaway."  
My eyes shot to meet hers. "You're not putting Hathaway in his name? You're not even hyphenating?"  
She shook her head with a sly smile. "Nope. We've agreed he's only taking his father's name."  
"But surely that's too risky? And I never thought you'd go all typical traditional surnaming the child after the father."  
"It's the opposite of the dhampir surnaming tradition," she retorted.  
I smiled. "You're right, it is opposite. So, what _are_ you two naming my nephew?"  
"James Ivan," Rose smiled proudly and rubbed her bump.

A pang of jealousy shot through me, unnecessary and irrational jealousy and envy. Rose had had sex just the once with another dhampir and she'd gotten pregnant; I'd had it plenty of times with Christian, but because of propriety and pressure, we had to be cautious, we had to wait. I wanted kids, I _needed_ kids, yet Rose was already having a son with my guardian. _James Ivan Belikov._ Leave it to Rose Hathaway to do the impossible while still in high school and make me jealous in the process.

"You'll be a brilliant Mom when the time comes, Lissa," comforted Rose.  
But that time was ages away.  
"It doesn't have to be, it's your future baby, you and Ozera can have your first child when you feel ready. If that's before society and Council thinks you should, then they can just deal. If you're both ready, then go for it. You don't have to have your babies to please Council, to rebuild the line and that crap. You and Christian want to start a family, then start it when you want, on your terms, and before Council can get their scheming, controlling hands on you."  
She made it sound so simple, so easy.  
"Because it is, _numbskull!_ " Rose pulled me into her arms as much as James would allow.

She had it so easy without all the royal games. But as a young female dhampir pregnant with her forbidden lover's child she had it so much worse, so much harder. I'd seen and heard reports from Christian of how defensive and protective Dimitri was being without either parent actually saying he was the father. They were practically shouting it to the world they were together and expecting, but not a soul had uttered a word, spread a theory, whispered their suspicion.

A baby with Christian would be delightful. It would be a blessing if they had his hair and fire magic, my eyes and poise, with his grounding. It would do so much to help his reputation for us to start our family, and on our terms. Married or not, our first baby would bind us in a way nothing else ever would. It would shut Tatiana and her minions up, rule out entirely their deluded possibility of me agreeing to an arranged marriage with Adrian- I counted that as in-breeding and would not consent to it, not when Christian held my heart. So many positives, so, so many.

Christian walked in my door after knocking twice. I was teaching him _some_ etiquette and manners.  
"Lissa? Honey? Rose? Oh, what is our baby Belikov?" he added with an expectant laugh.  
"A mini-Comrade," Rose beamed. While Dimitri wanted his Roza mark 2, Rose had wanted her Comrade all over again. And she'd been granted her wish.  
My boyfriend paled. "Watch out world, a male Hathaway's coming!"  
Rose and I laughed. "No, idiot. He's not a Hathaway, you've always said he's his father's baby." Rose actually thwacked him upside the head.  
"Ouch! You're one scary pregnant woman, Hathaway. I'd be terrified if I was your child."  
"Thanks," she smirked. "Thanks for the note."  
"Go get some sleep, Rose," I instructed.  
"Oh hell no, Vasilisa Dragomir, not with your plans."  
Christian looked at me in confusion. _Attic_ , I mouthed.  
"That was pointless, Lissa," Rose shook her head. "Completely pointless." Rose turned to Christian before waddle-bolting out the door, "I give you permission to forget what James' Dad did."

RPOV  
"Comrade, open up!" I banged on his door after sneaking into the guardian wing of dhampir dorms. _And please be dressed, I won't be able to control my desires with Lissa and Christian going at it on top of my hormones._  
"You okay, Rose?" Dimitri rushed out as he pulled me into his room warily but urgently and happily.  
"I will be," I pouted and puppy-eyed.  
"Roza, you know we can't, for James' sake."  
I rolled my eyes and lowered myself on his bed. "My mind isn't _that_ dirty," I laughed and patted the spot next to me. He sat and wrapped an arm around me, his hand tracing what was supposed to be my hip. I sighed contentedly and snuggled into his side. "Just distract me while Lissa and Christian destroy the sanctity of the chapel. Sing to James. _Anything_. Just keep me in my own body. I do _not_ need to be there when they try to create a little Dragomir."  
"You reckon they'll succeed?" he asked into my hair, rubbing the bump our son was making.  
"She wants a mini-Christian so desperately and is so envious I'm carrying a mini-you. Besides, they're so frustrated it's not funny. In the last three months we've done it more than they have." It was true. They wouldn't be sleeping tonight.  
Dimitri chuckled his infectious laugh. "Where's those scan discs?" he asked suddenly.  
"Missing him already, are we?" I murmured against Dimitri's cheek before pecking it and gesturing towards my bag.  
"I want to feel him kicking while seeing it, and yes, I am. He's with you twenty-four/ seven," Dimitri pouted and pulled the discs out. And my hidden supply of condoms. "Really Roza?" Dimitri chuckled while moving to load a disc in the DVD player. "Really? You're already pregnant."  
" _We_ are," I corrected. "And they're for... after James is born."  
Dimitri smiled and blushed. "Don't put ideas in my head, you tease."

Dimitri and I curled up at the head of the bed and he pressed play on the DVD player remote, starting the recording of our son's check up. A hand was run through my hair. I was kissed on my head and temple every time the measurements had come back with positive outcomes. The words we'd been told for each positive check replayed in my head. We were so lucky, so, so lucky. James had beaten all the odds so far and was going to keep it up, I just knew it. He was Dimitri's and my baby, he was a fighter, it was in his blood to survive and thrive.

A knock sounded on the door just as James handed his parents a kick both on screen and in me. The magical moment Dimitri had wanted so badly his son had gifted him, causing my badass god to tear up. He didn't even pause the disc before answering the door, let alone try hiding me or even my bag. Was he _asking_ to be fired?  
"I thought I heard bonding parents," laughed Jean as she forced her way in. I'll admit, jealousy and insecurity shot through me, inducing a crying fit. _How many women did he let in his room? Was I the only woman he'd gotten pregnant? Or were there others? Was James one of many children?_  
"Roza, honey, shhh. I love you, Mommy," Dimitri cooed, his arms wrapped securely around my waist. He then kneeled beside his bed and started singing to James.

Jean'sPOV  
Nearly every guardian on campus suspected Belikov was either the legitimate father of Rose's baby, or he was the step-father. I now had the proof in front of me as I watched _the_ _Russian god_ (as the kids called him) singing in Russian to a five months pregnant Rose Hathaway's baby bump. With the ultrasound playing in the background.

The baby was going to have Belikov's height, I could tell already. The other features would have to wait and be revealed.

It was far from every other day that one got to see a stoic guardian turn fatherly and speak in baby. Even if it was Russian, it was still mushy speak that only Rose had previously managed to pull out... well, it was still her doing it, I guess. What truly surprised me was when she started humming the lullaby he'd just finished. I caught Dimitri murmuring Rose's name in Russian and both worshipping the name James. Their son, I realised as I silently fled the scene.

I knew I should report them, but she was 18, and therefore age wise they could date. I left them be, returned to my room, and brushed my teeth. It was hard to swallow the sight of the Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov being all lovey-dovey and sweet expectant parents.


	7. Chapter 7

DPOV  
Rose spent the following fortnight sneaking in my room. James grew considerably, and I had long since learned to make sure Roza had her pregnancy pillow with her. Even with her taut abs, James had still made her bump beautifully... and her sleep uncomfortable.

 _Our son._ We were having a son, and I still couldn't wrap my head around it, around me fathering the love of my life's son. Rose Hathaway was having my Belikov baby boy, and he had to be the most perfect and most dangerous child to ever exist. He was going to be incredible and if society didn't love him, well, that was their loss and bad judgement. Feel free to call me biased, but he's my baby, _of course_ I'm going to be just a _tiny_ bit biased and see him as perfect and loveable.

"Ahhh!" Roza squealed in delight as she waddled into morning training the fortnight before trials.  
"What's up?" I asked as I wrapped my hands around my family. "Morning, Mommy," I whispered in her ear before greeting our son. "Morning, James," I murmured against Roza's belly; having first raised her shirt and cupped the bump in my hands. Roza's hands covered mine and I smiled before kissing all over where James was growing. "Or is it night to you, son? Did you keep Mommy up again?" I questioned in Russian. Roza giggled adorably and it made my heart race.  
"He slept half the night, and I'm sure you can guess which half. So morning and night, Daddy." Roza ran a hand through my hair.

I would never tire of her touch, but I really did wish she wouldn't tease me. I wasn't getting to touch her properly for another four months. It was torture. But for James' sake, I would control myself.

"Lissa's just got her first bout of morning sickness," Rose finally revealed excitedly and happily.  
"Really?" I asked as we sat on the chairs in the store room. Our favourite chairs.  
She nodded with a wide smile.  
"Do- do you want to go to her?"  
She shook her head. "I mean, I want to support her, but if I'm actually around that, I'm only going end up joining her bent over a toilet. It's bad enough feeling it through the bond. I just got used to not having it anymore."  
"How do you feel? Emotionally?"  
She shook her head, chuckled, and burrowed into my side. "I'm so happy for her. I get how miserable the morning sickness thing is, how scary the first three months are. I feel for her, I'm in the blissful stage and she's at the nervous and confused, whacky square one. But I'm so excited for her. You have no idea how much she wants her own family on her own terms. Sure, she wants to rebuild the Dragomir line, but this baby won't feel like it's Council's more than hers and Christian's." Her eyes sparkled. "I think he's finally proved to me he's a man."  
"Rose!" I chastised playfully. "That's not cool."  
"And that sounded dirty," Rose flirted.  
I laughed and shook my head before pecking her lips. She deepened the kiss... and ended it far too soon.  
"Your accent makes a lot of American slang sound dirty."  
"Only to you." I really didn't get what it was with her and my accent... or anything Russian that came out of my mouth.  
She slapped me playfully. "Watch it, Cowboy," she warned seriously, "or you'll be waiting another month for me to replace your cold showers."

I gulped. I loved her for her character, but I didn't know if I would survive an extra month of controlling myself around her. Her body really did make every man weak at their knees, but I was the only one allowed to fit in her like a puzzle piece, I was the only one allowed to try. I also doubted her own control, which I reluctantly had to admit was improving, would hold out that long. In punishing me, she was denying herself.

Then the day came. Rose's trials- which were going to be in slow motion, for James' sake. Even marking through was dangerous enough at just under seven months.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty arrives," I teased when she entered the holding area a full minute before Ashford was about to be called out.  
"If you value your baby-makers," Rose warned under her breath as she sat next to me on the chairs we'd- _I'd_ \- made sure were provided, "you'll watch it."  
I chuckled. "Roza, don't take James' late night out on me. Otherwise he'll be an only child."  
"You wouldn't!" Rose gasped, her expression one of terror.  
"You initiated the threat," I retorted. "You take that extreme and it backfires on James," I shrugged. "I know you don't want him as an only child."  
"Why are you always right," she grumbled and started stretching her arms.  
"James didn't really let you sleep last night, did he?"  
She shook her head. "Not really."  
"Is he sleeping now?"

Eddie'sPOV  
"Is he sleeping now?" I heard Belikov ask Rose. They'd been so close since Spokane, but so much more today. I'd never seen Belikov so relaxed and happy. It was odd.  
Rose shook her head. "No. He's not. I've tried everything, Comrade, and he's just not listening to me."  
A sly smile came over his lips. "Do you want me to try?"  
Rose glared warningly, but soon gave up when the smile stayed on his face. "Please?" she begged, pout, puppy eyes and all.  
Belikov chuckled and moved to kneel beside her. His hands cupped her _huge_ baby bump and a tender look replaced the sly smile. Then the unfathomable happened.

He started singing. The badass god known as Guardian Dimitri Belikov starting singing a lullaby in Russian. The whole holding barracks fell silent and everyone turned to the spectacle that was Guardian Belikov singing to his student's unborn baby, his voice was soft yet so powerful as it filled and dominated the room.

"Join me?" Belikov whispered, still in the tune of the lullaby, and his eyes bored into Rose's. With glassy eyes and a happy smile, she nodded. Her mouth opened with his and the most beautiful harmony resounded around the room. I'd caught her humming lately, but I had no clue Belikov had taught her Russian lullabies.

One tune ended, and as if reading each other's mind, another began. Their fights were legendary- _they_ were- but this was a duel no one was ready for. They were singing a duet for her son, but they silenced and stilled the room. They weren't just a god and goddess, they were angels.

Their eyes locked before Belikov started drawing patterns all over her bump. He nodded nearly imperceptibly and another lullaby started. Their unified harmony changed to rounds, but it was just as beautiful. If not more so.

"Ya tebya lyublyu, malyutka," Belikov repeated.  
"Ya tebya lyublyu, moy dragotsennyy syn," Rose echoed.  
"My lyubim tebya, nash rebenok," they harmonised.  
Their eyes locked again and Rose nodded.  
"I love you, little one," Belikov sang in English.  
"I love you, my precious son," Rose's voice responded confidently. "I love you, little one."  
"I love you, my precious son," Belikov's voice rang clear with emotion.  
"We love you, our baby," they harmonised again. Belikov kissed Rose's baby bump before kissing her cheek and moving to sit next to her again. "Better, Mommy?" he murmured. His mask was completely down, and his face radiated pride, happiness, awe... and love, so, so, so much love.  
Rose nodded. "He's asleep. Thank you, Daddy," she replied with nothing but pure, unadulterated love and relief flooding her features. Rose leaned into the crook of his neck. His arms snaked around her baby bump protectively.  
"Anything for you, Roza, anything for you and James. I love you."  
"We love you, too."

The Senior novices were frozen in shock and surprise. The guardians around us, however, they were wearing looks of relief and amusement. They'd known. Every single guardian present knew, and that was twenty-seven of them, all twenty-seven knew Rose was in a relationship with Belikov! And now all forty Senior novices knew too.

I hadn't noticed when Mason returned, but his face said it all. He despised and envied Belikov. He was jealous and pissed. it was plain as day. Rose had chosen a guardian over him, her mentor no less. Yeah, not the best thing to return to after completing the most significant test of your life.

Mason'sPOV  
I returned to the holding barracks to see Rose and Belikov's eyes locking before Belikov started drawing patterns all over Rose's bump while they were singing a Russian lullaby. He nodded nearly imperceptibly and another lullaby started. The harmony changed to rounds, and it was unbearably beautiful. My heart broke at the peaceful look on Rose's face.

"Ya tebya lyublyu, malyutka," Belikov repeated.  
"Ya tebya lyublyu, moy dragotsennyy syn," Rose echoed.  
"My lyubim tebya, nash rebenok," they harmonised.  
Their eyes locked again and Rose nodded. A cheeky smile flashed in her eyes.  
"I love you, little one," Belikov sang in English. Shock coursed through me. But that was just the beginning.  
"I love you, my precious son," Rose's voice responded confidently. "I love you, little one."  
"I love you, my precious son," Belikov's voice rang clear with genuine love. I couldn't believe it.  
"We love you, our baby," they harmonised again. Belikov kissed Rose's baby bump before kissing her cheek and moving to sit next to her again. "Better, Mommy?" he murmured. His mask was completely down, and his face radiated pride, happiness, awe... and love, so, so, so much pure and undeniable love.  
Rose nodded. "He's asleep. Thank you, Daddy," she replied with nothing but pure, unadulterated love and relief flooding her features. Rose leaned into the crook of his neck. His arms snaked around her baby bump protectively.  
"Anything for you, Roza, anything for you and James. I love you."  
"We love you, too."

Anger, jealousy, envy, rejection and a million other emotions pumped through my veins at once, locking up my exhausted muscles. I _hated_ Belikov right now. Rose had given her heart to her mentor, her _older_ mentor, it was plain as day on her face. I had held up hope that I could be her child's father-figure, but Belikov had snatched that role from me on top of taking away the girl who owns my heart. My whole world came crashing down around me and ruined the day that was supposed to be the happiest before I put my life on the line for someone else.

Rose was eventually called. I watched in agony as Belikov and Rose's lips locked quickly before she stepped on the field. To my anger and utter surprise he smacked her butt playfully, encouraging her out into the field. He cheered and smiled in excitement, gnawed on his bottom lip and held his breath in anticipation, and laughed in delight as she worked her way through the course. Only she got given her 'Moroi' challenge on the bridge. She was trapped on both ends and I couldn't see a way out. But of course she could, and she did it.

"That's my Roza!" Belikov laughed in relief when Rose cut the bridge and still kept her 'Moroi' and her- no, _their_ \- son safe while 'ending' the 'Strigoi'. "You show them, Roza!" he cheered. "Go Rose! Go James!" The name of their son stung like salt rubbed into a cut. Yet, as soon as she approached the maze, he stalked after her.

RPOV  
One second Dimitri's cheering me on, the next he's my tail. I can smell him getting closer. Come on then, James, let's show your father who's boss in this family. I entered the maze without altering my pace, and without pause I turned left. Two lefts and a right later I was stuck. _Think, Rose, think._ Dimitri's had you studying patterns in the creation of these mazes in puzzle books and the hedge versions. It could snake back onto the field if you're not careful. _Think! Roza, think!_ And with my Russian name in Dimitri's addictive voice I knew the pattern I'd learned by heart as the most common for the most challenging puzzle mazes and hedge maze traps. It was one the human mind spotted easily when working backwards and from above but struggled when in and working 'Entry to Exit'. Provided the puzzle and this hedge had only one exit.

 ** _Reverse L-S-C-S-S-reverse C-S-J._**

I retraced my steps; Dimitri's scent strengthened. Right instead of the second of three lefts. _Left, left, right, right_. He was gaining once more, but I could out-pace him since he was going to think I was going at mark-through pace. _Twist back on its next left, right, right, right._ This was no mark-through for me. James and I were going to show Daddy how a pregnant guardian would escape this maze if her newly turned badass lover was after her. _Left, left, right, right._ My logic would get me out of this, if nothing else. This was my final test and I was going to make sure it was remembered for all the right reasons. _Again_ : _left, left, right, right_. "Give up, Roza," Dimitri called after me. "You aren't going to escape. Not with me on your heels." **_Oh hell no!_** He was bluffing, I knew, his voice was fading away. _Twist back right, left, left, left_. "Rose, you can't escape, there's no shortcuts." Oh? Don't be so sure. _Once more: left, left, right, right._ "Your Rose-logic won't get you out of this. Think of James!" You did **_not_** just bring our son into this! I sped up. _Two more lefts. And..._ ** _out!_**

"Come get us, **_Daddy_**!" I screamed back in a gleeful challenge as I bolted into Alberta's waiting arms. She wrapped a _huge_ towel around me and forced an open bottle of water into my hand. I downed it in seconds.  
"That was fantastic, Rose," she grinned. "I think James might just be good luck."  
I rolled my eyes as Emil and Yuri cradled me. "You _know_ my son is good luck, a miracle," I returned and was carried out the exit of the arena, back to the barracks.

"You-" Dimitri shook his head and thrust another water bottle in my hand when he met me back in the holding barracks. "I honestly didn't think you'd out-pace and out-logic us guardians."  
"I learned from the god," I returned. "And you made a mistake when you threatened James."  
"Mama-bear instincts went into overdrive," he smirked.  
"You asshole," I snapped half-heartedly. "You knew?"  
"I hoped," he retorted. "I didn't however know you were already so close to the exit point."


	8. Chapter 8

Eddie'sPOV  
"You-" Belikov shook his head playfully and thrust a water bottle in Rose's hand. "I honestly didn't think you'd out-pace and out-logic us guardians."  
"I learned from the god," Rose flirted, she honest to god _flirted_ with her god of a mentor. "And you made a mistake when you threatened James."  
"Mama-bear instincts went into overdrive," he smirked knowingly.  
"You asshole. You knew?"  
"I hoped," he retorted playfully. "I didn't however know you were already so close to the exit point."

Rose was exhausted, and they _still_ managed to run a playful argument?! She was nearly asleep on him, and yet, here they were, finishing each other's bleeding sentences!

They were so damn obvious. And unbearably cute. It had to be said, they were cute, not ideal but cute regardless... maybe even because. They were the type of cute that made you run in the opposite direction and reach for a toothbrush, tube of toothpaste and barf bag.

RPOV  
Just when we all thought grad was over, Dimitri approached the microphone. What was he going to do?  
"Could the mother of my son please come up on stage?"

Oh no. Comrade! Not funny, Dimitri! I waddled my seven months pregnant ass back up on stage. Dimitri's grin was lighting up the room and entranced the attendees. That didn't stop the gasps and murmurs from visiting parents as Dimitri helped me up the steps. I noticed worry, uncertainty and nervousness in his eyes as he dropped to one knee.

"Roza, my love, words do not exist to describe how much I love you, how special you are to me. There's all the clichés, and they do all ring true. I love you with all I am, and haven't had the option to stop it happening. Roza, you take words out of my brain before I've even thought them; you crumble my control with a simple smile; your soul knows mine better than I know myself. Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway," _how long had he been waiting to address me by my title?_ "Your sense of duty, your understanding of our life, its choices, its sacrifices, its risks and your commitment puts mine to shame, but I love you all the more because of it." He pulled out a velvet ring box and I gasped. "Your shadow-kissed state allowed us to start a family, our family. Now, Guardian Roza Hathaway, I ask you, will you agree to doing me the extraordinary honour of becoming my wife, my Belikova, head up our family with one name?" He lifted the lid, and revealed a simple but beautiful diamond ring set in a yellow gold band. "Marry me, Roza?"

Janine'sPOV  
Rose waddled back up on stage. Gasps and murmurs escaped from other visiting parents as Dimitri helped my graduated daughter up the steps. They'd blown the cover on the field, but until he dropped to one knee in front of us all, no one had been terribly convinced or believing.

"Roza, my love, words do not exist to describe how much I love you, how special you are to me. There's all the clichés, and they do all ring true. I love you with all I am, and haven't had the option to stop it happening."  
 _Eww. Cheesy, very cheesy. I didn't know he had it in him. And that was just that start._  
"Roza, you take words out of my brain before I've even thought them; you crumble my control with a simple smile; your soul knows mine better than I know myself. Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway, your sense of duty, your understanding of our life, its choices, its sacrifices, its risks and your commitment puts mine to shame, but I love you all the more because of it." He pulled out a velvet ring box and my daughter gasped. "Your shadow-kissed state allowed us to start a family, our family. Now, Guardian Roza Hathaway, I ask you, will you agree to doing me the extraordinary honour of becoming my wife, my Belikova, head up our family with one name?" He lifted the lid. "Marry me, Roza?"

Please say no, Rose, _please_ say no. He's seven years older than you! Oh god, please say no! Please stay a Hathaway! You're too damn young for 'the dream life' as humans and Moroi put it. Just say no. Just say no. How hard is it to say no? You can't know what love is when you've not even experienced the world. You can't possibly know you love him, let alone be ready to commit to what he's asking! He could be your guarding partner, god damn it! Rosemarie, just say no. Please. _Just_ _say_ _no_.

"Yes," Rose beamed. My heart dropped into the floor. "I love you. Guardian Dimitri Belikov, I love more than you could ever imagine. Yes."

Oh Rosemarie, what mess have you just gotten yourself into! Two guardians don't get married. It's just not done. Two guardians don't 'settle down' and still do their job. I would have expected Belikov to know better than to ask. It's practically taking her title from her the second she got it, condemning her! Oh, the ignorant children these days. They have to start star-crossed, impossible, illegal relationships that have no way out and then have perfect, fairy-tale resolutions. Be realistic! Two guardians _don't_ _get_ _married_! Guardians don't get any part of the family life. _Period_.


	9. Chapter 9

RPOV  
"How long have you waited to call me a guardian?" I teased as he supported me down the stairs and off-stage. "And did the first time have to be while proposing?"  
"Yes, it did," he tapped my nose. "And I've been waiting from the moment I met you. So, all year."  
We stepped onto the floor and I pulled him into another kiss.  
"We're breaking protocol, you know?" Dimitri teased.  
"You can speak. You lengthened graduation to propose."  
"So worth it but, Mommy."  
"Oh, definitely worth it, Daddy. Definitely worth it." I nuzzled my nose against his before kissing him again.  
"Oh god, Roza, I love you."  
"We love you too, Daddy." We broke into grins at the parental term. There was no doubt in our minds that we were going to be a family. Nothing would get in our way of being a family and doing our jobs.

The novice graduation wasn't the only one with a marriage proposal. But this one I'd had to approve of. And I did, if only to get even with Queen Bitch. Christian made Lissa happy and was the father of her unborn little Dragomir. He balanced her in the way Dimitri balanced me. If anyone had to be my brother in law and the no-longer-last Dragomir's husband, then I only approved of fire-lighter, smart-ass, and sarcastic Christian Ozera.

Lissa squealed and hugged me excitedly when she got offstage. I eyed Ozera and nodded as he trailed only a quarter step behind her. "Nice one, Ozera," I said honestly. "I'm impressed."  
"Nothing compared to Guardian Badass God Daddy, theres." He nodded to where Dimitri was sitting beside me. "Didn't know you had it in you, Belikov."  
"Watch it, Christian. He's the father of James, he has it in him."  
"Wha...? Oh- eww! Rose!"  
I smirked. "At least one of you's a man."  
"Roza!" Dimitri chastised playfully in embarrassment.  
I shrugged. "It's true. You're much more of-"  
"Not here!" exclaimed Lissa, Christian, Dimitri, Adrian, Mason and Eddie. "Rose, no one wants your awkward- and honestly, _extremely_ biased- opinion on _that_ ," Lissa said.  
I smirked then winked at Dimitri. He blushed.

Dimitri drove me to Court since I couldn't fly. We had a challenge and a deadline, so unfortunately we didn't stretch it out to a week long road-trip, much as we desired. We took shifts racing against the clock, it was a good 34 to 42 hour drive, and we had to make it in 28 to 30.  
We were extremely lucky to be given the chance to leave straight after the Moroi gradation, which gave us the time to race the roads into Billings, five hours away... if an over-zealous me wasn't behind the wheel. We left the Academy at one in the morning, and arrived in Billings by four; three hours and one car later. Dimitri took back control of his precious steering wheel, made me sleep in the passenger seat after a Macca's stop, and then pressed forward at a much less productive speed on the I-90E. We stopped at around eight in the morning to get gas, again some food (and donuts much as they should be _off_ the list) and switched divers again.

"Please be more cautious this time, Roza. For James' sake."  
"And I hope you didn't lose us the two hours I shaved." I didn't mean to snap. Damn hormones and stress. "I'm sorry, Comrade. I'm stressed, that's all. And the only way to get rid of it is getting to Court on time. I love you. I'm worried about James too, that's why I want to get to Court, the anxiety could be killing him and that fact's only adding to it. I want him safe and safely behind wards."

Dimitri nodded his understanding and went to sleep holding my hand. I went easily 30 mph over the limit for a good eight hours. Of course I had to stop more often than desired due to James and the pressure he put on my organs. Dimitri slept the entire time, thank god. Until I woke him to switch another hour later.  
We'd been on the road for 18 hours and were only beating our ticking time bomb by an hour. I slept awkwardly and barely while Dimitri raced our ticking time bomb for the next 6 hours. We'd now been on the road for 24 hours and had 4 to 6 hours to get to Court. We would struggle to get there in 10 hours if I didn't take over. So I did, much to Dimitri's dismay and disapproval. We made it in 6 and a quarter hours as a result.

"I'm not road tripping with you ever again," Dimitri commented as we changed into our formal uniforms.  
"While pregnant and with an impossible ETA."  
Dimitri laced his hand in mine and led me to my graduate luncheon that was due to start in fourteen minutes. We opened the door and slipped in a minute late. I guess some things'll never change. The Moroi and Head Guardian (Hans Croft) who signed us in looked at us disapprovingly.  
" ** _Don't_** **.** ** _Say_** **.** ** _A_** **.** ** _Word_** **,** " warned Dimitri. "We've driven all the way from St Vladimir's without a proper rest. I recommend you don't say a word to Rose... Guardian Hathaway." Aww, he had to correct himself. Gorgeous.  
"Come on, Daddy," I tugged on his arm after having added the metal and engraved name badge to my uniform. "Let's go, they're not worth it. Besides, I want to see if Lissa's around- and you need to find her for me." I guided one hand to a stirring James who handed Dimitri a kick.

I swear that boy knows Dimitri is his Daddy and when he's touching me. I swear he favours Dimitri on purpose. I may be entirely wrong, however. Dimitri I've learned very much loves his Mama and will do anything for her, so James may be sucking up to his father to be in my good books. I doubt I could ever deny him anything if he was playing up to Dimitri. So, he's either favouring Daddy already, or he's using that pretence to make me love him more. Either way, I loved him simply because he existed and he already had me whipped.

Dimitri grinned before putting his mask up as we stepped into the crowd. I rolled my eyes when he wasn't looking. "I caught that eye roll, Rose," he said.  
"Even on duty, unless Croft or the Queen is nearby, don't call me by my title. It reminds me of my mother in this setting, and... well... does indescribable things to me in others." We wound our way through the crowd, Dimitri took up formation against the wall and Lissa purposely strode towards us.

"Rose," Lissa chastised. "You shouldn't have come."  
"It's compulsory," I replied. "And like you can speak."  
Lissa blushed and Christian snuck up behind her. "For once, Rose is right, Lissa. It really was dangerous for you to come." He glared at me. "You especially, Hathaway."  
"Oh, shush! It'll be Belikov before we know it. Plus, we all know James here _is_ a _Belikov_ baby." Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Dimitri's momentary smirk... and an approaching Natasha Ozera's disappearing scowl. False friendliness then, okay, I'll handle that, as long as she realises there's a big 'Hands off' sign on my Dimitri. She won't steal James' dad away, not while I'm around.

"Lissa, Christian, Rose," she greeted.  
"Tasha," we returned.  
"Ahhh, Rose, I've asked for you, if Lissa here doesn't get you, that is." Her ice blue eyes shone deviously as she shot Dimitri a look. He squirmed, it went unnoticed by all others, but I picked it up. With my eyes I questioned if I should tell her our plans. He nodded, again I was the only one able to perceive it.  
"See, that's going to be a little bit difficult, Tasha. Neither of you will get me for a couple of years. Until James is born, I'm reasonably sure I'm on desk work. Then I've got six months maternity leave. Then if I'm not assigned to Court, Uncle Christian here has also offered me part time on top of a desk job. And if all that falls through, then I'll work at a café."  
Beside me Lissa responded to Tasha's shocked and confused expression. "What do you think she's to do, Tasha? Rose and Dimitri can't be my guarding partners and married with kids." Humour and understanding flooded the bond. Especially as Tasha whirled around to face Dimitri.  
" _Rose?_ You got **_Rose_** pregnant?"  
In a bad show of breaking rank, Dimitri opened his arms for me and James to fall into, while he wore a massive grin. Dimitri nodded. "I got a shadow-kissed Roza pregnant with our first-born, our son."  
"Hey!" I laughed and slapped him playfully. "Who said I was going to let you try giving James a sister? We've got two more months until he arrives, don't start jumping the gun."  
My fiancé shook his head and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I'll convince you yet, since you're the one who can't keep her hands off me."  
"Sexist, egotistical, self-important bastard!" I quietly yelped playfully.  
"I am not," he whispered seductively in my ear.  
"Don't you start that up," I warned.  
"Don't worry, I struggle keeping my hands off you too."  
"Much to my delight."  
"Guardian Hathaway," coughed Eddie, destroying the moment... no doubt on purpose, damn him.  
"Soon to be Belikov," I corrected.  
Tasha's expression was priceless.  
"Really, Dimka?" she asked incredulously.  
Dimitri glowed with happiness. "Yes, Tasha, really." He held me closer and I giggled into his chest.  
"You don't know what you do to me, Dimitri," I complained playfully.

Over the following two hours, I had few Moroi approach me. Lissa, Christian and Adrian all hovered close to me. Mason had a couple more Moroi approach him than they did me, like four approached me and eight approached him. Eddie was extremely popular. Spokane had left him the most serious of our group... well, in the eyes of the Moroi apparently and nearly half the room approached him, dignitaries, royals, and politicians alike.

Just as I thought I was clear to leave, Queen Bitch approached. James started kicking up a storm and I couldn't settle him. " _Comrade_!" I murmured desperately, " _Help_. James."  
Dimitri came to my rescue within seconds. Thank god his shift ended two minutes ago and he was volunteering to help clean up. Suck up. But, since it was overtime, he was getting paid. Thank god. So I wasn't going to complain. His arms encased my waist and his right hand started tracing patterns over the bump our son was creating. His touch calmed both me and our son. Tatiana was in our presence soon after. I had just calmed myself down, now I was challenging myself to maintain my composure for both my sake and James'.

"Ahh," she began before we could bow, her eyes flicked disapprovingly between me and Dimitri. "We had heard rumours of a dhampir couple in our midst. Never would we have believed it would be you two." What on earth was she insinuating? "And we see Guardian Hathaway chose to laden Adrian and Vasilisa with her baggage."  
"Your Majesty," I interrupted as Dimitri's hold on me tightened and his jaw set in anger. Odd as it is, I was reminded of how our anger at her ultimatum had led to extraordinarily powerful love-making. " ** _Our_** child," I gestured between me and Dimitri, "is not baggage, and Lissa has just conceived Christian Ozera, her fiancé's baby."  
"That's impossible," Tatiana refuted in an arrogant queenly manner.  
"I'm shadow-kissed, and much as Your Majesty," majesty's ass, "believes otherwise, I _know_ who I've slept with, and I've only ever slept with my fiancé here. I hadn't met Adrian when James was conceived. Your Majesty." Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Dimitri turn a very light shade of pink at the mention of our sex life and how we'd created our gorgeous son.  
"You must be aware that according to our deal, Guardian Hathaway, you will not be considered as an assignment to Vasilisa."  
I smirked at Dimitri. "Suits us just fine. We were planning on only Guardian Belikov here having been assigned to Lissa anyway."  
I could tell Tatiana was displeased by my seemingly indifferent attitude. I'm sure she was trying to evoke tears and screams or threats or something other than acceptance and a ' _we've already considered and come to terms with that_ ' response.


	10. Chapter 10

DPOV  
"No," Rose repeated for what felt like the millionth time. At this rate, James would cry 'no' the second he came into our world. Lissa had been on Rose's case for this Lehigh trip and royal birthday dinner for over a fortnight now.  
Lissa pouted. "Please, Rose?" she begged yet again. "Don't abandon me to the boring and judging royals!"  
"I'm eight months pregnant and on maternity leave already, Lissa. So, no. Take your own fiancé as well as mine. I'm not going to be of any use anyway." Rose's expression shifted for half a second and I knew she was checking the bond. "Fine. Okay. I'll have you know it's a damn dangerous idea, but fine, I'll come as well as Christian if Tatiana let's you take us both," Rose reneged.

Honestly, when it came to Lissa, Roza was a pushover. Anything for her Moroi and anything for her best friend, plus the bond, added up to Rose wrapped around Lissa's littlest finger. It's not as though Rose didn't stick up for herself, she did, but Lissa's desires were far more important and her sense of duty was _unparalleled_. I fell in love with Rose Hathaway just a little bit more as I watched this interaction play out. She had clearly thought of James' safety, then how being so heavily pregnant with him would impact Lissa's safety- her top priority as a guardian- and how having me present would also impact the balance and my capability to carry out my duty should the need arise. This was the type of situation we'd been in while Rose was a novice, _my_ novice (just my novice, my ass), and my love interest back at the Academy when it came to Missoula trips and such like. I was on Rose's side. My duty made me protect the pregnant Princess, but my heart told me to protect my pregnant fiancée. I just hoped it wouldn't come down to it.

"Ugh," Rose groaned Thursday the following week as I joined her in bed after my shift. I wrapped a protective arm around my family.  
"I know, Roza, I know," I murmured lovingly in her ear. "I tried to discourage her myself. She was adamant, as you well know. I know how stressful a position this puts you in and I was trying to avoid it."  
Rose chuckled humourlessly. "But what Lissa wants Lissa gets." She sighed. "It should be enjoyable... for a non-eight-month-pregnant woman who actually wants to go to a prestigious college that is."  
I chuckled. "In other words: Lissa."  
"She hasn't even consulted Christian about this yet, but she's thinking of taking second and third semesters by distance." Rose beamed with the possibility of Lissa spending a year at Court, and I understood why.  
"Mommy buddies, huh?"  
Rose laughed. "We're already baby besties."  
"I guess our baby is going to be as committed to the Dragomirs as we are. That's a scary thought."  
"No, what's scary is the possibility Lissa's baby specialise's in spirit and shadow-kiss' James. That possibility is terrifying both me and Lissa."

I thought about it for a moment. Yeah, our children facing the same issues Lissa and Rose have is a confronting possibility. Especially since both mothers will only be thirty when the signs of specialisation start showing. Both are so young, but so mature at the same time. They're ready... well, as ready as ever possible.

Call me biased, but out of their grade I only considered Roza, Lissa and Christian the most ready for children straight out of school. All three had been through so much more than anyone their age should and grown from it. They'd grown so much this year particularly. Those three in particular with the addition of Eddie and Mason, as well as ex-arch-enemy Mia Rinaldi, made a formidable friendship group; one that was so much more like a family and I felt my chest swell with pride, honour and humility to be included and accepted as one of their own, not just as Lissa's guardian but also as Rose's lover, her soon to be husband, their soon to be brother in-law. I was in one of our generation's most influential and powerful cliques, a Moroi and dhampir force of nature and for change, and I doubted they realised their potential future power. What was the icing on the cake and brought a smile to my face at the thought of it, was how our children would likely be just as tight-knit and influential. So much could change because of Lissa's standing and the others' drive.

We woke at 11 in the human morning on Wednesday and set out for the hotel we'd be staying at near Lehigh for a couple of nights. The plan was to visit campus on Thursday and Friday. On Saturday Princess Pricilla Voda was hosting Lissa's 18th birthday dinner, which the guardians and Lissa had only just managed to convince the Moroi council to make an early lunch do. Their Dragomir Princess was pregnant with the only future heir after all.

Lissa and Christian were rooming together in a mini-apartment. Which translated into Rose, Eddie, Mason and me joining them. Eddie had been temporarily assigned as my partner and Mason had been thrown in the mix for Christian. Rose obviously was simply there for moral support. Hans hadn't liked bowing to Lissa's steadfast request for Rose's company, especially given my personal relationship with Roza and the danger it posed, but Lissa had more power in the end.

" ** _Dimitri!_** " I heard Rose scream ahead of me as we ended our campus visit on Thursday.  
"Roza?" I asked, frantic despite my composed facade. She was ready to pop, and we'd both known how risky this trip's timing was.  
"God-damn-it! My water broke, what else, you idiot!" she screeched.  
I rushed to her side and scooped her up. The other guardians all looked like deer caught in headlights, while Lissa and Christian were watching us avidly and studiously. If they were smart, they'd be at Court when Lissa went into labour. "Ashford, Castile, Ozera and Lissa, come with us to the hospital. I know you're going to want to anyway. The rest of you go back to the hotel." All did as directed, if only because they couldn't think of a better alternative, Eddie and Mason sat beside Rose in the SUV as I sped to the nearest hospital. From their faces, I could tell Rose was testing their pain thresholds with her hand squeezing.

When we arrived at the hospital Eddie helped me carry Rose in. A nurse rushed a wheelchair over and things started moving extremely quickly from there. I followed a screaming, cursing Rose through to the delivery room with the doctors and nurses. An anxious Lissa and Christian stayed in the waiting room with Eddie and Mason guarding.

"I f****** hate you, Dimitri Belikov!" Roza screeched yet again as another contraction hit her. "This is the first and **_last_** time I'm having kids!" It was going in one ear and straight out the other. "This is all your damn fault!" I was in no position to argue or reason with her. If I thought her basically paralysing my hand was painful, she had to be in pain a hundred times worse at least. She may think she means it now, but I know later she'll realise it was simply the pain talking.

Before we knew it she was being directed to push.  
"Crowning... Nice big push; 3, 2, 1... And again; 3, 2, 1... Head's through. Breath for 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Big push now, Rose; 3, 2, 1... Nearly there, Rose... One more big push-"  
"I can't!" Roza cried in exhaustion.  
"Roza, oh Roza, you can. For James, please, one last push so James can meet his gorgeous and brave and beautiful Mommy. I love you. You can do this, Roza." The whole time I had been running my hand through her sweaty hair and she'd been puffing. Roza squeezed, screamed, cursed, and scrunched up her face as she gave one last push.  
"Congratulations, your son safely arrived." I got to cut the umbilical cord and we got to hold him for a few seconds before he gave his first cry. Then he was taken from an exhausted Rose for measuring and check-up. Being three weeks early he was a little undersized and sent to NICU. Let's say, Rose was just the _tiniest_ bit unhappy to have to let James out of our sight. I assured her he was a fighter, _our_ little battler. It was in his blood to survive.

Eddie'sPOV  
Mason and I watched on as Lissa and Christian paced the waiting room, sat with twitching knees, hugged and paced again. I was feeling just as nervous and excited. It wasn't everyday Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov the guardian goddess and god became parents.

"Anyone considering calling Janine?" Mason asked out of the blue. "She should know."  
"She practically disowned Rose, remember?" I hissed. "She doesn't care. Quite the opposite."  
"It's been nine hours already! What if something's gone wrong!" exclaimed Lissa.  
"Honey, calm down. Remember our research said it can take over twenty-four hours to deliver," Christian cooed.  
"She's three weeks early, but!"  
"At least he's not late," I muttered. It was dangerous to James' health to come too early, but dangerous to Rose's to come too late. The last thing we wanted was James being still born, but we were just as scared to lose Rose in childbirth.  
"Someone should call Mia," Lissa sighed as she curled into Christian's side again. I pulled my phone out and dialled Mia's cell.

"Yeah?" she answered perkily.  
"Mia, Rose is in labour. Has been for ni- ten- hours now."  
Mia squealed. "Oh my god! I bet she's in hell, but still! Ahhh!" I could just see her bouncing up and down with a massive grin on her still child-like face.  
"You should be in the waiting room. It's torture not knowing how she's going. I feel for Belikov right now."  
She laughed. "I bet he's copping it."  
"Oh, I _know_ he is. She was cursing him out from second one."  
"Call me back when James is here."  
"Will do," I chuckled.

"He's in NICU right now," Belikov sighed while running a hand through his hair. Talk about timing, Pricilla and her guardians had come to collect Lissa and Christian for Lehigh tour day two.  
"Why?" questioned Pricilla.  
An exhausted Dimitri let a tortured look flash across his face. "He's close to a month early. Other than being undersize, he's fine." There was more, I could tell. They'd been in delivery for fifteen hours and I could see in Dimitri's eyes that they'd seen their son more vulnerable than _general newborn baby_ vulnerable.

Janine'sPOV  
My phone chimed with a text.  
' _Your grandson. James Ivan Belikov. Delivered 10:03am, Friday 22/7/14. 1.842kG._ ' A photo of a tiny baby accompanied Rose's message. The sight broke my heart. He was in an NICU incubator with a breathing aid. He was gorgeous, but tiny. Too tiny.

Just because I didn't approve didn't mean I didn't care. Rose had been late and small, but not small enough to warrant being put in NICU. Right now my heart went out to Rose and Dimitri. Rose had been through many trials, but this was the one that was sure to take its toll on her. She had been so excited, but being a novice and a guardian had evidently impacted James' development, and now they had the most nerve wracking fortnight or few ahead of them. They wouldn't be able to bring him home for a while, but when they could I'd make sure Abe and I were there, ready and waiting. I was transferring to Court and that was all there was to it. I hadn't been ready for Rose, but I would learn by helping her with my grandson.


End file.
